Reason
by SilenceMaverick
Summary: "Malfoy, this is my daughter, Reason." 11 years after a passionate night of drunk love making and heart break, Harry returns. What is going to happen when he is thrown together with his old love? Suck at summaries. RxR! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first hardcore sex scene I think. I'm kinda proud! Anywho, I hope to be a little more reliable in updating as I kind of haven't been before but anyway, here's my first chapter! Don't like, don't read! And if you do like, feel free to review!**

* * *

First, they had been enemies. A hate relationship built on misunderstandings and pride. That was before the war. During the war, they had joined allegiance to bring down the Dark Lord which benefited their relationship post-war. The two of them had become Aurors and then they began to build their friendship. Fragile and uncertain like a baby bird, it strengthened and grew until one evening, after consuming more than their fair share of alcohol, the bird flew from its nest and the wind from the flight, the twisting and gliding led them to the dark haired boy's apartment. The two men stumbled into the dark flat and one of them fumbled for the switch before giving up when he failed to locate it. He guided them to the bed, the two of them giggling into the other's mouth as the stumbled and almost fell but remained lip-locked until they reached the mattress. The bed made a small groan, nothing compared to that of its nightly occupant as he was pinned to the bed by his platinum haired partner who was kissing him roughly. The blonde's hand snaked up the other's shirt and tugged roughly, shirt buttons echoing as they hit the floor where they were soon joined by a ripped shirt.

The dark haired boy chuckled and the blond stopped kissing him, making a pouty face as he mumbled.

"The buttons hate me" He remarked and the boy beneath him placed a hand on his cheek, guiding his lips down to him once more. They resumed their activities, only they quickly removed their clothes without further carnage with the aid of their wands until they were staring at each other's naked bodies. The blond positively glowed in the dark, his lover thought, as his eyes traced the pale body above him. The blond took a moment to take in the sight of the golden boy beneath him, from his face down his chest to a well endowed nether region.

His journey was interrupted by a whimper and his eyes locked with green ones and there he saw a look of longing so passionate that he got harder just looking into those shameless orbs. He placed a quick kiss on the boys lips before sliding down, kisses trailing from the boys neck to his right nipple, leaving nips and bruises in its wake. The blond man took his time, licking and sucking and teasing the right nipple until it was hard, all the while eliciting the most beautiful sighs and moans from the man beneath him. He moved to the left nipple, repeating the process but receiving more vocal results, _he's more sensitive on his left side_. He was stopped by a hand on his arm that caused him to look up into eyes so dark with lust they were almost black.

"Draco . . . please. I need you inside of me."

And that was all Draco needed. He abandoned his current activities sat up while Harry blushed.

"I don't have any . . . lubrication" _I had never needed it,_ but he didn't mention that. Draco smiled and replied that it was okay, it was just going to be a little more uncomfortable. Draco offered three fingers to Harry who took them in his mouth enthusiastically and coated them thoroughly before Draco removed them and placed one at the ring of tight muscles. One digit slid in slowly and Harry tensed only for a moment but was soothed with kisses. The digit began to move and Harry bucked his hips, letting Draco know he was ready for more. A second finger was inserted and this time it took Harry a little longer to relax and as the fingers began to scissor, Draco took Harry in his free hand and began to pump in time with his fingers. Harry gasped and the uncomfortable feeling was gone so he bucked his hips and that was when Draco's fingers hit "the spot". Harry moaned and Draco responded by adding a third finger and immediately thrusting, attempting to hit the spot again. With a pump of Harry's cock, Draco his the spot and Harry moaned again, there was no relaxing necessary so Draco removed his fingers but continued pumping Harry's weeping member as he lube up his own with his previously inserted digits. Once he was well coated he looked down at Harry who had his eyes averted, a wild flush over his cheeks from the alcohol and the current waves of sensations that had been rushing through him; he turned to Draco expectantly.

"I will go slowly, okay?" Draco assured and Harry nodded as he gripped the blankets tighter. Draco lined himself up with Harry's loosed hole and began to slide himself into the ring of muscles as they clenched around the intrusion and it took a lot of will power not to just thrust into the warm, tight hole. Instead he slid in excruciatingly slow until the whole of his length was inside of Harry who had cried out and was now shedding tears of pain and pleasure. "Are you okay?" Draco whispered and Harry nodded, tilting his hips up to Draco, begging for more. Draco slid out slowly and thrust into the man below him once more, a little quicker this time receiving a gasp of pleasure and moan. Draco picked up speed and was soon thrusting into Harry in syncopation with the jerks and pulls as he brought Harry towards climax, feeling himself nearing that peak as well. Thrust after thrust Draco hit Harry's prostate and as a result, he received the most beautiful cries he had ever heard. Harry was gripping the blankets wildly, unable to control himself as the feeling of being fucked and jerked shook his body. His eyes squeezed shut, he began to moan and grip at Draco who looked down at him, eyes half lidded with pleasure.

"Draco . . . I'm gunna . . . OH DRACO!" Harry cried out as he orgasmed, his cum coating Draco's long fingers as their grip tightened a little as the man above him tensed. Harry's walls tightened around Draco and after another quick thrust he came, crying out Harry's name. His stayed in Harry for a few minutes, coming down from his high, opening his eyes to see Harry's face flushed and smiling, pleasure tainting every line and etch of his features. Draco pulled out of Harry and slid up next to the boy, the cold air of the room chilling his sweat soak body. Harry rolled over and faced Draco as the blond man turned his head to look into Harry's green eyes. No words were exchanged after this. Harry slid over to Draco, laying his head on his chest and tangling his bronze legs in long pale ones. Draco brushed at Harry's unruly hair and buried his nose in it, soft and still smelling of coconut even after such activities. Harry was asleep first, making little sighing noises through his nose as he cuddled closer to Draco who, after a few heavy eyed minutes of watching Harry, drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

**So what did ya think? I am kind of proud of it! I hope to post the next chapter soon so don't fret and if you like it, let me know!**

**Much thanks,**

**Silence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to upload but I was having a problem with my account where it would not let me edit any of my stories and it was such a pain anyway here it is! ReadxReview!**

* * *

Harry rolled over and then shied away as the bright light streaming through the large window fell across his face. Harry sat up, turning away from the window and wincing as a pang of pain shot through his sore body and his head throbbed with a hangover. Harry recalled the night before and looked to the other side of the bed where his lover, who was nowhere to be seen, had fallen asleep. Harry turned and looked around the room, calling out to Draco. When he received no reply he stood and another wave of soreness came over him and he rubbed his bum, grinning.

Slowly, Harry, stark naked, made his way through his flat, but Draco was nowhere to be found. Harry frowned as he downed a hangover potion and poured himself a mug of coffee, milk and sugar stirring themselves into the black liquid as Harry went back to the bedroom. There he looked down at the ripped shirt, scattered buttons, and realized that Draco's clothes were nowhere to be found and neither was a note. _Wait_, Harry thought, _he might have just gone back to his home to get a change of clothes. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to really advertise this sort of thing. _

So, satisfied with his answer, Harry made his way to the shower, grabbing a towel and a pain relief potion for his aching bottom. Harry turned on the water and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a trail of dark purple bruises down his neck and scattered across his chest in an erratic pattern in varying shades, the ones on the lower part of his abdomen lighter in comparison as Draco had become less patient. At the memories of the night before Harry began to grow hard and for a moment he considered taking a cold shower to straighten himself out before work but in celebration of his night with Draco, Harry stepped into the shower and soaped himself up, spending an extended period lathering his hard on to climax at the thought of what it would have been like to shower with Draco that morning.

* * *

A clean and grinning Harry Potter emerged from the floo into the auror's assignment office, smiling and waving at everyone with a little more cheer than usual. Harry made his way across the lounge where aurors of all ages and skill mingled and rushed and paused and laughed and cast polite nods as Harry made his way through to the office of Allorice Pendeley to receive his newest assignment. When Harry had first become an auror most people had hushed and bowed their heads as he had entered the room but after am outburst of rage in front of most of his colleagues over a difficult assignment and the hero treatment, it seemed as if they had finally gotten it through their thick skulls that he was, as much as a wizard was, human. After this outburst Harry was invited to drinks and parties, birthdays and the occasional strip club gathering although since his discovery that he did not pitch for the same team as most of his friends he began to politely decline those offerings until they got the message that he did not want to go.

Now usually Harry would simply receive his orders in his cubicle but feeling in a good mood Harry decided he would pay a visit to his friend and having completed a very taxing assignment, it was not unusual for him to stop by the woman's office with some sort of goody and discuss trivial matters of life and love over caramel tea, a ritual that had begun when Harry was still deified by his colleagues. One day, while still an apprentice, Harry had stormed into the woman's office, growling about the trivial nature of the assignment given. After dramatically throwing the paper onto the woman's desk and demanding reassignment, the woman slowly lifted her wand and the job listed on the paper did not move but new writing appeared to follow. With a furrowed brow Harry read the assignment,

"Rid the Gintergory Family Farm of a Portalisk infestation which is devouring their crops and harassing the livestock,"

And the words that now followed,

"Without aid of a wand."

Harry looked up at the woman who had put her wand away and was staring at him with bright grey eyes and a look of mischief. Harry had been upset with the woman for a short time when he found catching scaly pigs with the attitude and weapons of an ornery snake was very difficult without magic but possible with the aid of one Luna Lovegood. But soon he learned to respect her as he began to mature, taking his assignments, seemingly petty or not, not wanting to make the same mistake again. They first started having tea together when Harry graduated from an apprentice and began to become more busy and had less time to hang out with friends as he would often o be out on an assignment for weeks. The woman welcomed the company as she was often very busy as well and the two had become good friends.

Now, Harry was heading to the woman's office, chocolate turtles (the muggle kind with nuts) in red cellophane and a story to tell his friend. As he approached the door he heard Allorice's steady voice, raised with a tinge of frustration. "Now Mr. Malfoy, if you could just explain to me this sudden urge to . . . "

"I can't go into detail but I am requesting that you give me the papers or I will go to the head office for them. I respect our acquaintanceship and wanted you o be the first to know. I have made my request, now will you honor it?" Harry heard Draco's voice ring out, rushed and frustrated with a tinge of desperation. He knew right now Allorice was probably shaking her head, tucking a chocolate curl behind her ear and staring at Draco, thinking.

"Alright then Mr. Malfoy, here are the papers. I don't know what this sudden change of heart is but I do hope you reconsider, this will just kill Harry." Harry stood by the door, hand hovering above the handle, unnoticed by the rushing crowd. _What does this have to do with me_? Harry questioned and with a sudden flourish he threw the door open and saw his partner, quill in hand, hunched over a set of papers while Allorice shook her head, arms crossed in a stubborn posture. The two stopped and looked up at the unruly haired man in the doorway, green eyes sliding from large grey ones belonging to the brunette assignor to the guarded grey ones of the blond he had previously spent the night with. Harry strode across the room, his eyes not leaving Draco's until he stood over the papers as well and he glanced down at them.

**_Resignation Request of Mr. Draco Renaud Malfoy_**

Harry stood stock still for a moment; mind slow to register the title of the papers but as the thought settled, Harry turned to the blond who was staring off at something at the other side of the room. Harry's eyes widened in confusion and tears welled at the edges of his eyes. "Draco, why?" he asked, he voice pleading and all joy from the morning faded, replaced by a new, uncomfortable and confused feeling that had him shaking. Harry slammed his fist down when Draco didn't respond, not even bothering to turn his head to look at the brunette. "Dammit Draco, answer me!" Harry yelled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me why the hell you resigning!" Harry's face flushed with anger and Draco turned towards Harry, calm façade not fully concealing his regret. Draco never was very good at entirely hiding his emotions but then again Harry was never very good at interpreting them so he was unable to pick up Draco's resistance, the fear or the guilt. He just saw calm and that angered him more.

"This place no longer has anything to offer me. I have decided that it is not my dream to pursue a career as an auror and therefore I am resigning," Draco didn't look at Harry but Harry calmed a little. Not wanting to be an auror didn't mean that the steely eyed boy didn't want to be with him. Harry's face softened and when he was not barraged with yelling, the blonde haired boy turned to look at the green eyed man tentatively. The soft look crushed him inside.

"So, you are just resigning? You're not leaving . . . ?" Harry said slowly, lifting his eyes to meet grey ones as he spoke.

"Nothing happened last night, Potter," Draco said coldly and the formal use f his last name cut Harry. "I do not wish to pursue a relationship with you so as I leave my station here I leave you as well. Take care Potter, and don't get yourself killed." And with that Draco gathered his cloak, snatched the paper's from below Harry and stormed out of the room, not daring to look back because if he did he was not sure that he could hold it together as tears already broke through his reserve. Draco heard Harry stumble out of Pendeley's office and call out to him but he was already stepping into the floo and he dared not look back as he heard the heart wrenching cry of pain from the brunette as he was taken out of the ministry.

As he watched Draco disappear into the floo, Harry collapsed on the ground and hid his face in his hands, trying to hide his tears from the other auror's who had stopped to watch the commotion and were currently either staring at him or the floo through which Mr. Malfoy had just dramatically exited. With a sob Harry curled in on himself and vaguely he could hear Allorice call out to him but as Harry retreated into himself he felt a light from within him reach out and touch him, soothing him just a little as he blacked out with one final heaving sob.

* * *

**By the ways, Renaud means brave in french! Just in case you wanted to know. Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I will be uploading the next chapter soon!**

**Sharing (reviews) is Caring!**

**Much thanks,**

**S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't really think it is my best but I got it up and I love REASON! I find her so cute! What do you think?**

* * *

Mid-morning light flooded into the bedroom through a wall of windows, casting a gold glow over everything in the room including the golden boy, now a man, whose legs were twisted in blue cotton sheets. Eyelids fluttering, the man began to stir, rolling over and away from the window. Yawning, he stretched out his long arms and shuddered, slowly opening his eyes. The air in the room was soft and the man took a moment to soak in the sight around him before sighing. He had packed up most of his things, shelves and walls were bare with necessities in a trunk and most everything else in cardboard boxes to give away. It was his last day in his cozy Tampa apartment; he was heading back to Hogwarts.

The man shut his eyes again and felt a wave of sadness run through his body. He had vowed to never go back, that he would stay away from the wizarding world and the sadness it had given him. The only contact he'd had with any of the magical persuasion were the visits from Hermione and Ron and their 3 going on 4 children as well as from the other Weasly's and once even Luna and Neville when they were on one of their family vacations on a search for some new magical creature. Harry had made sure to keep his location from the presses and slowly his name disappeared from the wizard news. For months after he had run away there were hunts for him, search parties and news alerts telling people to keep an eye out for the missing boy wonder. Now, 11 years passed, he no longer feared going into the muggle public and did so freely, becoming familiar with his neighbors and going to events like the fair and school plays and competitions.

Harry sat up and looked at the last item on his bedside table, a framed picture with a beautiful woman and two rosy faced children smiling at him as he was taking the picture. It had been at the girls 10th birthday and they had had it at the park with just the four of them. It was the year the girl's magic powers had begun to emerge, untamed and powerful and so they had had a family party to avoid any possible accidents. They had gone to the state park and canoed down the river to a secluded picnic site where they had a wonderful picnic and went swimming and played games. When they got home, Harry lit a magical fire that blazed all the colors of the rainbow and warmed the family as they drank pumpkin juice and watched old black and white movies. Now almost a year later, the picture was about to be packed in one of the remaining boxes as the family prepared to move to London. Reason had just turned 11 and was be entering Hogwarts along with Cadvan, the boy whom she claimed as her brother although she had figured out long before that he was not daddy's son like she was daddy's daughter.

Cadvan was about two months older than Reason and the boy guarded her fiercely, always making sure that she was safe and happy. The boy was the son of the woman Harry lived with, Riley. When Harry had first moved to Tampa, he had no one. He had left Ron and Hemione's home in the darkness of the night, telling no one of where he was going and he arrived in the warm city with only gold coins, a sack full of cloths, a broom, and a bloody cough. There he stood, in the light of the street lamp, alone. It was in those moments, bathed in the artificial light, that a warm breeze hit him carrying the feelings of regret and immeasurable sadness and Harry realized exactly what he had just done and began to cry, his sobs broken up by the occasional fit of violent coughing. In the moments following these, a miracle happened. From a bookstore across from where the sick man cried, a blonde woman emerged carrying a baby in her arms as well as a few picture books. The woman stopped at the sight of the man, eyes widened with surprised but softened with sympathy. With a glance down both directions of the road, she jogged across the street with her cargo and approached him.

"Hello? Sir?" she prodded with her voice and Harry glanced up at her, his emerald eyes red with tears. She straightened and looked serious all of a sudden.

"Mr. Potter, do you need a home for tonight?" she asked and Harry cringed. How had he come all this way to run from his past and happened to run into possibly the only witch in Tampa? Harry turned to leave but felt a hand grab his arms. "I will not speak of it to anyone Mr. Potter. I sense that you are dealing with some things and you are welcome to warm lodgings and food if you require it sir." And a little hesitantly, Harry let himself be led to the woman's apartment where she settled her son in a cradle and prepared chicken soup to "warm [Harry's] innerds" and there he stayed.

2 months later, a second crib was erected and when Reason was placed in it Harry cried bittersweet tears at the child with her silver blond hair and snow white skin. Now, almost 11 years later Harry was getting out of bed to face a day of packing and departing from his home and returning to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry didn't know what awaited him their but most of the staff at Hogwarts welcomed him with open arms: Neville, the new Herbology teacher, Hermione, the new Muggle Studies and History of Magic teacher, and Ginny, the new Charms teacher, to name a few. There was only one teacher he was worried about. Draco Malfoy had taken over Potions which was not surprising since it always was his forte but Harry was worried about what it would be like seeing the man all these years later. Harry shut his eyes for a moment and felt a farmiliar warmth press against his eye lids. When Draco had left him that day he had left Harry with more than a broken heart and Harry didn't know how he would fair being faced with that again but Harry didn't have much time to think about it as his door was thrown open and purple shot through the room.

Reason flung herself on the bed and smiled widely at her father, her blond hair in two thick braids down to her butt to keep her long hair from knotting. Clothed in a large purple night shirt, Reason twisted herself in the blue sheets her father had discarded before unrolling herself and standing up in the bed with fantastic speed.

"Father, today I become a woman," she announced and Harry chuckled at her outburst.

"Sweetie, I am pretty sure that is when you get married," Harry jested and she looked at him with serious eyes.

"No father, actually it is when you have sex for the first time," Reason took a moment to smile at her father's shocked face, "But since I will never have sex I proclaim that today I become a woman." And with that she stepped off the bed grandly as Riley and Cadvan slipped into the doorway.

"She's been announcing that all mornin', Da," Cadvan said sleepily and walked over, throwing himself face down on the bed, his dark hair touseled from sleep. Riley smiled and walked over as well, sitting politely on the edge of the bed, stroking Cadvan's hair as she looked at Harry.

"I explained to her that she will not be heading to Hogwarts today but she seems to think that since it is her first time leaving her home she has reached a milestone of sorts," the blond woman laughed and Reason crossed her arms.

"Why does nobody think I am serious, anyway, why are we still sitting around? Isn't it time to finish packing?" she commanded and Harry got out of bed and stretched again as he stood. Harry walked around the bed to the serious child and picked her up with a smile.

"And how are we supposed to go anywhere with you dressed like that, huh?" Harry jested and began to tickle the little girl, throwing her into a fit of giggles and pants and she struggled to free herself from her father's grip.

"Cadvan! Ca-ha-ha-hadvan!" she cried out and the boy stood quickly, stepping over to Harry and holding his arms out to him. At 11, Cadvan was nearly as tall as Harry and just as strong so Harry handed the little girl to the boy confidently and left the room as Reason cried out dramatically about cruel father's and the poor little Reason-Child being oh-so-abused. Harry entered the kitchen and heard soft footsteps behind him and a small touch on his arm. "Good morning, Harry," Riley said quietly as she stepped up next to him and pulled a mug for him from the cupboard. Harry thanked her and poured himself a cup of coffee and Riley lounged against the countertop silently, drinking her own, full of sugar in contrast to Harry's black coffee. Harry sat down at the table and took a donut from the box from the local bakery and looked to Riley as he took a bite. The woman was beautiful. Tall and curvy, but no fat, just right Harry would say. She had a comforting air about her as if just by being near her she made you feel better and her warm smiled calmed even the most violent of Harry's tempers. She had a fairly sharp face with deep eyes that seemed so thoughtful and bright and her light blond hair fell in loose twists around her face, her pale skin glowing in the light of the apartment. Harry loved her as much as a man like him could.

Riley smiled as she caught Harry staring at her and tuck a curl behind her ear. "What are you looking at?" she asked with a smiled and Harry just smiled in response before his happy mood was spoiled with a reminder or Malfoy. Riley, sensing this change of mood stepped forward and sat at the table, eyeing Harry with a serious look. "What's wrong? Is it," she hesitated for a moment, "Malfoy?" _Got to love the woman_, Harry thought, she knew him well.

"I don't know what I will do," Harry voiced his concern and she took his hand.

"You will do whatever it is you feel when the moment arises. You may try to figure how you will react but until you are put in that situation, you don't know. No amount of worrying will change your reaction when you greet him after all these years." Harry looked deep into her hazel eyes and sighed again.

"You're right," he replied and he nodded. In a few moments he stood and went back to his room, Cadvan having carried Reason off to finish packing and get ready to go. Harry closed the door to his room and entered his bathroom, stripping himself and stepping into the shower, turning it on and letting himself get hit by the cold water before it warmed up and he bathed himself, letting his mind go blank for the few minutes he was there. After he had washed his hair and rinsed his body, Harry turned off the water and emerged from the shower into the steamy bathroom, grabbing a towel and opening the door, releasing the steam into the bedroom.

Harry looked at the clock as he entered his closet; 11:32. Hermione and Ron were expecting him and the others between noon and one, _better hurry_, he thought. Harry turned on the light in his closet and began to put on a pair of black slacks, one of the last things in his closet. After he had buttoned his pants he pulled on a white button down shirt, not bothering to tuck it in before reaching for his only pair of unpacked socks and black converse which he placed on while sitting on his bed after leaving his closet and turning the light off. Once he was fully dressed Harry paused a moment before picking up the picture frame from the night stand and looking at it for a moment before he placed it next to him and pulled out the drawer. In the drawer was a single wooden box which Harry lifted out carefully and opened. He had not had much use for his wand so he often kept it in the bed side drawer to keep it safe. Throwing the box aside, Harry felt the weight of it in his hand and stared at it for a while before being interrupted by Cadvan, fully dressed and waiting in the doorway.

"Da, we're ready to go," the boy said and left after receiving a nod from Harry. Harry stood and picked up his pack, placing his picture in the main pocket and throwing it on. With a fluid movement of his wand, the trunks began to move themselves into the living room and the cardboard boxes to the door. As Harry shut the curtains in the bedroom he heard Reason shouting form the living room, "WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY TRUNKS WITH MAGIC?" and Harry shut off the light and closed the door to his quiet life before entering the barren living room where the three waited for him.

"Ready?" Riley asked confidently and Harry nodded shakily while passing around the bag of floo powder to the members.

"Get a clear idea of where you want to go, and then say it out loud, clearly," Harry instructed, his body moving forward while his heart pulled back and away from the times ahead of him. "Now Riley will go first then Cadvan, then Reason. Think of the Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, then say, 'The Sett*****', ok?" Harry swallowed hard as they nodded back. Riley approached the floo with her trunk and after a moment, threw down the powder, spoke, and disappeared, causing Reason to yelp in surprise. Next, Cadvan entered the fireplace and threw down the floo powder, also disappearing.

"My turn Daddy?" Reason asked excitedly and Harry nodded, feeling his stomach twist and she entered the fireplace with her trunk. After a moment with her face scrunched in concentration, the small girl disappeared and for a moment Harry was left alone in his apartment but when the sense of loneliness began to creep into him he rushed into the fireplace, murmured a quick goodbye to his past life and threw down the powder and called the name of his friends home, settling into the familiar feeling of magic.

Harry landed with a thud and looked into the room of people hugging and kissing and squealing and for a moment, he felt no concerns or worries as his friends embraced him and Reason stood on the couch loudly pronouncing that she was now a woman.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

******Dont'cha just LOVE REASON?**

***A "sett" is Badger den, I wanted to keep it in the "Burrow" feel and I thought sett sounded more sophisticated, like the Burrow with the Hermione touch. I think it's cute.**

**Anywho, Reviewing is loving!**

**S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Here's a shout out to my wonderful readers who have reviewed so far! Thank you! You are the fire beneath my writing kettle, the wind beneath my metaphorical wings, and the apple of my fanfiction eye! And here is your recognition:**

**Elektra107 Yukino89 AFLlover janet1982 TearfullPixie doxiesmom14 Vito Cyran slytheringrl17 **

* * *

The spacious corridors resounded with calm foot falls as a blond haired man made his way through the soon to be chaotic hallways to his office. The summer was the man's favorite part of his job because it was when the students left and the school was almost completely empty; no papers, no exams, no eyes that felt as if they were always watching; as if they felt he still could not be trusted.

Draco Malfoy had not planned on ever returning to Hogwarts but when professor Severus took over the school after McGonagall's temporary service, the man was not about to hand the position of potion's master to just anyone. Severus had contacted Draco while he had still been an auror, presenting his plan for Draco to assume the position in his promotion and return to the school. Draco was vehemently against returning to the school knowing that some of the teachers and parents of incoming students still considered him one of the dark side, the witches and wizards that killed their friends and family mercilessly. It was that faithful night when Draco lost composure that convinced him that his position as auror had to change.

Draco had not immediately considered returning to the school. He traveled into Germany, visited Berlin and Hanover, travelling all through Europe. He disappeared from the wizarding world much like Harry Potter had since the day Draco stormed from the auror's office although Draco was not aware of this. Draco traveled from city to city, picking his way through the slums, doing all the wrong things with all the wrong people to patch some hole he felt inside of him that grew with every meaningless fuck and additional dose of whatever the current favorite drug was. He was farther from ever returning to the wizarding world with the state he was in than when he had first run away. He had never planned on returning since he had left Germany until one evening, in a muggle bar, Draco was flirting shamelessly (as he had created the habit of doing) with a young muggle man who was grinding his hips and shaking the bag of cocaine between his thumb and index finger. Draco looked over the man with hollow eyes and smirked, which was all it took for the man to start leading him away past the other bar patrons and out of the building. As he approached the door of the hotel with nothing in mind but the drive to push back every churning thought, he was stopped by a rough hand on his arm. The blank faced wizard turned to the stranger and locked eyes with pitch black orbs and a deep sneer of disapproval. "Severus," Draco whispered and the wizard gripped him firmly by the sleeve, proceeding to drag him away from the bar and the hotel while the muggle boy shrugged and moved on to another lonely man.

Severus dragged a silent Draco all the way to his hotel where he threw him roughly on the bed and stood. Severus didn't move for what seemed like hours and neither did Draco. Draco just stared off into space while a feeble voice called out to go but was drowned by the heavy weight of drugs, depression, and denial. Severus looked over Draco as the boy lay frozen on the dusty mattress. He had grown dangerously thin, his silver eyes had become dull and his face an unhealthy grey with dark circles beneath his eyes. His hair, once beautiful silver-blond that radiated like a silver ring was now dull, greasy, and matted, a state the older man had never thought his godson would allow his hair to fall in to. Severus sighed, stepping towards the bed and sitting on the edge of it with no sign of movement from Draco.

"Draco, what has been going on with you?" the older man asked and Draco moved just a little bit, a stir to signal life but not much else. Severus craned his head so he could look into Draco's eyes and behind the emptiness he saw swirls of sadness and regret. The older man was unaware as to why, Draco had seemed to be doing wonderfully when he began his career as an auror yet now he was in this depraved state, silent and unmoving. Severus sighed and crossed the room to the closet where he pulled a blanket out and covered Draco before crossing the room to the second bed where he sat down, lost in thought.

The next morning Severus woke with a jolt and got the eery feeling that when he looked over Draco would not be in the bed and as he turned slowly his eyes were met with the sight of disheveled sheets flung over a used and empty mattress. Severus sat up and slid off the bed quickly running across the room to the bathroom, throwing the door open to be met with a deft yelp of pain and one of the most disheartening sights he had ever seen.

Draco was tangled around the toilet, head resting on its cool surface with his face flushed red with fever and glistening with sweat. He had removed his shirt and flung it to the ground, exposing his bare chest and back and had Severus wanted to, he could count every ridge in Draco's spine and every rib in Draco's chest. His skin had a sickly grey tinge to it and it was so pale it was riddled with veins, only broken up by the occasional bruise or cut. He had one long arm thrown across the toilet seat and as Severus took a step closer he noticed many little prick marks along his arm, more commonly known as tracks, where a needle, most likely not containing medicine, had been inserted and the contents injected. Draco's hair hung across his face in long oily tendrils and he had bits of vomit still clinging to his lips and chin. The smell surrounding the boy was awful; a mixture of sweat and dirt, alcohol, and vomit and Severus stood there, feeling as if his heart was going to fall right out of his chest like a stone. Draco began to shiver and murmur in his sleep and Severus was pulled out of his disheartened reverie to what was lying in front of him.

Removing his shirt, Severus approached Draco and touched the boys arm with no response from the blond. Sighing, Severus grabbed a band from his wrist and pulled his long hair back as he crouched next to the tiny man. Detangling Draco from the toilet, Severus laid him flat on the ground and reached over, turning on the warm water for the bath. As the water ran, steam gathered in the small hotel bathroom and Severus removed the clothes the boy still had on which were stiff with lack of washing. The more skin Severus uncovered the more he was shocked. The small man's body was riddled with bruises and signs of lack of care and Severus nearly cried when he saw his godson lying completely unclothed on the ground and the state he body had fallen in to. _What happened to you Draco?_ The man thought before he gathered Draco up and placed him in the warm bath. Draco began to stir and he managed to open his eyes a little bit but was too weak to register or resist Severus's ministrations as the man took a wash cloth and began to rub away the film of dirt and grime over the boy's skin. When it got to washing Draco's hair, Severus was sure the boy had fallen asleep again as he kept slipping into the water, close to going under and drowning so Severus perched himself on the edge of the small tub, pants rolled up and feet in the water so that Draco rested between his legs where he could easily was the boy's hair. Severus didn't have too much experience with bathing someone else but he had seen movies and he knew that you didn't want to get sop in their eyes so he tilted Draco's head back as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair and the peaceful expression on the boy's face calmed him a little bit as he drained another cup of water in to the boy's hair. He shampooed and conditioned Draco's hair three times, until he could easily run his fingers through the long locks which had grown to be just past his shoulders.

Taking the boy from the soaking bath was difficult but Severus managed to stand him up and rap him in a towel without incident before gathering him up again and taking him to the bedroom where he laid him carefully on the bed. With a second towel he dried the young man and wrapped his long hair up so the towel would soak up most of the water and not the pillow. Taking a step back, Severus wasn't sure to be a little happier that the grey tone was disappearing from Draco's skin or frown at the fact that now, with al the dirt removed, the bruises seemed darker and more violent against the boy's body. Snape sighed and threw the towels to the floor of the bathroom and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet to cover Draco so he wouldn't catch a cold. Severus didn't have any extra clothes with him and from the state of Draco's he knew they could not be saved and he figured he had no extras either so, making sure Draco was warm and comfortable, Severus left the hotel room, locking the door and sealing it with magic just in case.

When Severus returned with a whole new set of clothes for Draco, he found the boy to be sitting up and staring off into space with tears falling from his eyes unaccompanied by sobs. The blond turned and when he saw Severus, surprise shook his features and he glanced back down at his naked body. Severus dropped the clothes at the door and rushed to the boy's side, placing a soothing hand on his arm and peering under his face to look into his eyes.

"Draco," he whispered and the boy turned to him, eye showing a shine of life they hadn't had the night before and it made Severus heart jump a little with happiness. The boy lifted one hand and placed it on the side of his godfather's face and shut his eyes.

"You're real?" he replied and Severus took Draco's hand and nodded. With a small sob, Draco pulled Severus's hand to his cheek and began to sob lightly. "I am sorry," Draco sobbed. "I am sorry you had to see me like this," he said quietly which made Severus's heart lurch.

"Draco," Severus began sincerely, "I am just happy to see you at all, do you know how worried I have been? You ran away and no one could find you. I had to ask Minerva to come back for a term so I could search for you. I thought maybe you had run off with Potter," and at the mention of Harry's name, Severus watched Draco tense up, his features stiff before the sobs rushed out faster than before. Now Severus wished that he had found Draco with the Potter boy because it seemed whether he was with him or not, Draco's disappearance was related to his. Severus grabbed Draco and held him while he sobbed longer, trying to ignore how frail the blond felt in his arms.

After crying for a while, Draco's sob became less frequent until they stopped all together and his breaths deepened, and Severus lifted the boy off him and laid him back on the bed to let him sleep. He crossed the room and removed the clothes from the bags, removing the tags and setting them out for Draco when he awakened. Severus watched the boy fondly for a while, recalling the light he had seen in those eyes. Severus didn't know what had led Draco here but he knew that one day Draco would tell him, when he was ready.

* * *

Draco opened the door to his chambers and went in silently. He looked around the room fondly as he set his satchel down on the desk by the door. His broom was propped against one of his many bookshelves that lined the walls in his entry room. He walked in and sat on the comfy couch that faced his fire place which caught flamed and burned a small, crackling, fragrant fire as Draco opened the book. Usually he settled down with a book on potions during the school year when his thirst for knowledge was high because of the excitement of the school year but during the summer he sat down with novels from any genre. Right now he opened up to the dog eared age of the ages old wizard romance and stopped for a second to glance up at the book centered above his fire place. It was no special book, just one of his old history books but there was something inside of it that was in it wasn't the thousand pages of the history of the wizarding world.

Draco had been a fifth year when he read the book. He had been carrying it with him from the library as he made his way back to his dorm. As he ascended the stairs, a number of photographs flew down at him and out of some odd impulse, as one went fluttering over the edge of the shifting stairs, he let his arm reach ou and grasp it. As he turned it over he heard the shrill cry of Ginny Weasely and she began to gather up the photos as quickly as she could while Hermione stilled all the ones fluttering over the edge with her wand. Seeing these two, Draco slipped the picture into the book and didn't open it up until safely sitting on his bed away from everyone. As he opened his book, the face of Harry Potter stared back at him, eyes bright with laughter and a smile so big it looked like it might rip his face. He was covered in tinsel and he was wearing the ugliest sweater Draco had ever seen with a great big 'H' on it. Draco stared at that picture until Blaise came in to fetch him for dinner and he stared at it many times after that, attracted to it by the expression of pure happiness on the boy's face. It was the picture that started Draco's crazy crush on the boy who lived.

Draco tore his eyes from the book on the shelf and back to the one in his lap. He had never had the courage to face the picture nor the heart to throw it out so there it rested. _Forget it_, he thought to himself and began to read. School started in a week and there would not be much time for leisure reading once it did. Draco began to read the novel intently, entirely unaware that the godfather that rescued him long ago was now speaking with the boy who started it all about his return to the school as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

* * *

**Thanks so much!**

**Hope you liked it! Reviewing is caring and plus I like your feedback, it ignites my writing spirit!**

**With Love,**

**Your Grateful Author,**

**S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that Fred died in the war but I just couldn't have that so he's alive. Deal with it. P.S. Mild Twincest. Thanks to my readers and reviewers such ****as: ****harrymania 1978 thepaintedring shyn61 hulagal13 Fanfic0Reader cascol3 AFLlover mumimeanjudy TearfullPixie .**

* * *

Diagon Alley was as bustling and bright and strange as the first time Harry had ever stepped into it. The Alley had fallen into disrepair during the years of the war and to come back so many years later, it was almost like, to Harry, being there for the very first time. Harry, Riley, The Weasely's and the children were making their way down the first year checklist (and second year as Hermione and Ron had twins a year older than Reason and Cadvan) and checking out the different shops to be seen in the area. One of the most exciting, but least academic, of the many stop they made was at the Weasely's Wizard Wheezes shop. A wide eyed Reason was led through the shop by a chatty Emma, Ron and Hermione's youngest. Cadvan stuck with Nathaniel and Nicholas, the twins, as they walked through the shop looking for their uncles. Harry stared around the shop, remembering the struggle to open it and the magic of it once it succeeded. The shop did very well selling wizard jokes and even muggle practical joke products, which didn't sell as well but were intriguing to the parents of some of the younger witches and wizards, parents who didn't appreciate the novelty of having their child turned into canary with the infamous Canary Cream.

Harry had wondered how Fred and George had been. He had heard from Hermione that neither had married yet although she didn't sound annoyed about it. He wondered if she really knew what was going on, not saying anything because she was unaware that he knew. Maybe the twins never told anyone, which wouldn't shock Harry because some people, even those who are family and love them dearly, might not approve of them. Harry remembered one night after a terrible battle when they were recovering and waiting through the night, praying that they could get one night of peace (no one was foolish enough to think that any of them could sleep). Harry tried to find a secluded spot for a moment to breath. He didn't want to go too far or be gone too long but he needed a moment to himself or he felt he might burst into uncontrollable tears of shock in front of the people who needed him most to be strong.

He was wandering into the night when he heard a small, sharp sob. Harry stepped behind a tree and stopped, listening for the noise again. He heard a soft, whispered cooing followed by another sharp sob. Harry looked around the tree and inched silently towards the sound, the sobs becoming less frequent but louder as he approached. Hidden from view in the shadows of the forest, Harry looked out into a small clearing, squinting to make out the shapes leaning against a tree. Moonlight glinted off the red locks, turning them gold as they fell across the faces of the Weasely twins. George was sitting against a tree as he ran his hand through his brother's hair as he whispered inaudible comfort to Fred. Fred lay wrapped around himself in his brother's lap, body shaking with sobs and hands gripping to the fabric of George's shirt. The two had been growing even closer lately as the battle went on, one was never without the other when fighting or resting. Whenever they were in hiding Fred always stood glued next to George and they ended up sharing a bed because often during the night, one or both had night terrors and no one could comfort the screaming boys but each other.

Tears began to swell behind his eyes as he watched George run his hand through Fred's hair to try and calm him, a far off, loving look in his eyes as he looked down at his brother. There had been no jokes from the twins lately. The infamous wheezes barely cracked a smile sometimes and to see the pleasant half smile on George's face pulled at Harry's heart.

"Fred" George whispered and slowly his brother lifted his head. "You feel alright?" He looked deep into his brother's eyes and Fred nodded as tears continued to fall, slower now, down his cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, okay?" he tried to sound confident but with the losses already incurred there was no telling who was next. Fred squinted and a coming sob was evident on his features so George put his hand on Fred's cheek slowly and pulled him up, planting a sweet kiss on those identical lips. Fred sighed and leaned into the kiss, all his sadness and worry getting pushed back by the presence of his brother. Even if he wasn't there tomorrow, he was there now.

Harry's eyes widened at the scene but then he realized that it didn't really shock him. The twins had always been close, together since birth you'd say and it made complete sense that for each they'd have the other. Harry smiled and sent out a wish that nothing would happen to either twin because one without the other is like a heart cut in half and like someone with only half a heart, the one left behind would not live long. Harry slipped back into the forest, heart a little calmer as he tucked away the sight deep into his soul, never speaking of it to anyone. The following day when Fred disapeared after the explosion in the castle, Harry watched George collapsed and let out the most painful sound he had ever heard. When the dust had settled over the battle, George clambered over the devastated grounds of Hogwarts while everyone branched out to look over the casualties. As Harry searched along the edge of the forbidden forest, her sax a red haired figured slumped against a tree, limp. Harry called out to the others and George ran as fast as he could, gasping for air as he collapsed next to his twin. George grabbed his brother and tears like those of a river burst forth. George repeated his twin's name over and over as his friends and family surrounded him, protecting him and the body of his brother, his lover.

"We promised, Fred. We promised we wouldn't leave each other, no matter what. Fred! FRED!" he cried out and suddenly a heaving gasp resonated from the protected area. Turning around, Harry watched as Fred shook with coughs before opening his eyes slightly.

"Georgie," he whispered and George looked up, shocked. "Georgie, the glove," Fred whispered hoarsely, feebly attempting to lift a tattered arm. George came out of his shocked stupor and picked up his brother's wrist, unfolding his delicate fingers from the cloth they were gripping. Shocked, George looked up into his brother's face. "Dumbl . . . Dumbledore gave it t-t-to me" cough "He s-s-sa-aid to ke-keep it close. I th-thought I left-t it bu-t he work-ks in mys-" cough " -sterious wa-ys, aye?" Fred let out a strained chuckle and George burst into tears again and gathered Fred in his arms.

"You scared me Fred," he cried and he pulled his head back for a second and the look they shared showed some of the strongest emotions Harry had ever seen. For a moment he thought they might kiss, right there on the battle field surrounded by family, friends, and enemies but Fred made a slight gesture and George's eyes lit with realization, of the situation they're in Harry figured.

Now, years later, walking through the Wizard Wheezes store, Harry was glad he had helped found it. The glove that saved Fred's life was made by the twins right here in this shop even if the one that saved them ended up being a portkey made with Dumbledore's magic. Harry looked tenderly around and his eyes fell on a staircase down the far wall that both sets of twins and Cadvan were descending. Harry made his way through the crowd and met the group at the bottom of the steps where he was quickly enveloped in a hug from the two.

"Harry ma boy, where have you been this past forever?" George chuckled and let go while Fred held on for a little longer before letting go and putting on the same bright, mischievous smile as his twin. Fred and George had changed, they had aged and they grew out of the habit of dressing and styling exactly the same. They wore their hair in different styles, George with short hair while Fred, hair still short, had bangs that he brushed across his forehead and his hair fell to the nape of his neck. The two wore matching faded suits with George in a sleek black one with an antique tuxedo shirt and Fred in light brown one with a similar shirt. Fred had a softer look about his face, his individual personality shining through while George had a sharply jovial tint to his features, his confidence spilling out of him like his infectious laughter. Harry smiled widely at the two boys.

"You listenin', Harry?" the twins asked in unison. _Some things never change_, Harry thought. Harry looked around and the twins, guessing his discomfort invited him to the flat they lived in above the shop, leaving Verily to run things below. The flat was spacious and seemed like a tidier version of the burrow with its dark, rich tones, dark wood, and family knick-knacks scattered around. They led him to a couch that faced away from the open kitchen and from there Harry could see into the inventing room and their bedroom. Only one bed, Harry thought and figured they must have told the family because certainly with a mother like Molly she would have asked questions. The twins took their places next to each other on the opposite couch and looked to Harry, ready to hear his tale. Sighing, Harry delved into his retelling of the past 11 years, not mentioning Reasons paternity because he figured it had gone through the Weasley family phone tree after he had run away. When Harry finished his tale, the twins glanced up at him then turned to each other and gave a small nod.

"Draco Malfoy is teaching Potions at Hogwarts?" The twins asked and Harry nodded solemnly. "What do you think you're going to do when you meet him again?" Fred asked and Harry shrugged with an air of defeat.

"I don't know. I am planning on just playing it by ear, I just - I don't know how to explain Reason. I just. I don't know. I guess I can only wait," Harry resigned and the twins nodded. Before the twins could respond, a screaming Emma burst through the door, tugging Reason behind her. Emma was the spitting image of Hermione, down to the intelligent curve of her brow. She was a few inches taller the Reason although Reason was a few months her senior, the height a gift from Emma's father. Following the girls were the boys and the twins were a better blend of the parents. At 12 they already towered over Harry but they had a slighter form than Ron did at their age, being more lean then lanky. They had the same mischievous glint that their uncles had and Harry was beginning to think it was a habit of Weasley twins to be trouble makers. Nicholas and Nathanial had Hermione's hair, a brownish tone with slight curls that they wore cut around their ears. They had Ron's blue eyes and freckles, not quite as many as Ron but there were enough angel kisses dusted across their skin to show just who their father was. The both also had a considerable understanding of Magic that they inherited from their mother same as Emma. Cadvan stood up straight next to them and held his own, being almost eye to eye with the junior twins.

"Mother says that it is time to go wand shopping!" Emma squealed and jumped with Reason who looked so excited to have a witch friend. Reason had always had trouble hiding her magic from others that she often pushed them away. Harry smiled at the girls and stood. "I guess it is time to go," He looked to the senior twins who gave him a big grin.

"Not so fast," they said.

"We've got to meet this lady of yours, Harry" George said and Fred nodded in agreement. So with that, the children rushed back down into the store followed by the older men who chatted casually, glad to be seeing each other again. In the front of the store, Riley stood with Hermione, gossiping ad giggling like school girls when the twins approached. Riley had never met the twins before and was immediately swept up in their mockingly romantic advances, laughing with them as they sang ballads of her beauty and kissed her hand. Finally, Hermione grew annoyed by their antics and pulled a blushing Riley from the two while Harry stayed back to hug Fred and George.

"You two are well?" he asked as he separated with George looking between the two of them. George gave him a small smile before placing his hand lightly over Fred's for a split second.

"Of course," George replied. "We have each other" they said in unison and gave him a genuinely bright smile. Satisfied, Harry promised to come again and as turned to leave the joke shop he was stopped by George. Turning he looked into the serious gaze of the older man and turned around completely. "You know, Harry," George began, "That woman of yours, Riley, looks an awful lot like Reason. I think she could even be her mother don't you think, Fred?" George and Harry turned to the other twin and he nodded.

"Yeah, they have the same silvery blond hair. Not as silvery blond as that Malfoy boy but they look enough alike. She's got your eyes Harry. Don't you think?" Fred cocked an eyebrow and Harry caught on to what they were trying to get at. His mind began reeling at the thought of it. Nodding absent mindedly, Harry promised to return soon, leaving to follow the others down the rest of the school list.

All the while, Reason was bubbling over with excitement. Emma, who had come on these shopping trips before, led her friend around, pointing out different shops and different students that were going to be in the same grade as them. When they turned in to the pet shop Reason walked in and stood in awe. There were so many different types of animals that she didn't know what to do. Emma began to tug her towards the cats where a yell from the shop keeper echoed from the back room and a large black bird flew into the entrance. The large black mass flapped its wings violently before landing on Reasons back, digging its claws carefully into her thick sweater and folding its wings in tight. When the shop keeper came running from the back room, the young man glanced about, pushing his glasses up and running his hand through his graying hair. His eyes landed on Reason.

"Young lady," he started before pausing to take in a big gulp of air. "Young Lady have you seen a large black owl? Oh, of course you have, did you see which direction it went?" he asked as he continued to glance around the room. Reason nodded and turned so that her back was to the man, showing him the large owl hiding in her thick Weasley sweater. The man gasped and gaped at the owl, shocked. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times before he let out a sigh. "I . . . I have never seen him do that. I was just about to put him in a shipping crate, I mean, who wants to buy a disobedient and exceptionally large bird? When he took off and now he has . . . landed on you. Is he hurting you?"

Reason turned around so that she was facing the man. "I don't think he's so bad," she whispered and the owl puffed his feathers out against her. Harry watched his daughter's interaction with the bird as she reached around her stomach to pet the inky black feathers of the large bird. The bird ruffled his feathers and readjusted his hold on her but remained where he was.

"He's heavy," Reason laughed and Harry turned to the store owner.

"How much for him?" he asked and the man shook his head.

"Anyone who can handle that bird can have him. I admire him, he's a magnificent animal and if he belongs with you I ain't gunna stop it," and as to respond the bird opened its wing wide and moved them gently as if to thank the store manager. As the group left the shop, the bird had moved to Reasons shoulder and stood on its perch there grandly, the weight of the bird visibly pushing down Reasons shoulder although she refused to admit that the bird all that heavy. Emma chattered on about her cat, Jackeye, one of Crookshanks progeny, and Cadvan stuck with the twins, gripping a wooden carrier which held a sleek orange cat sleeping soundly. They made a few more stops, sized for robes, and made a few orders to be delivered to the house.

The hour hand was sinking into late evening when the families arrived at The Phoenix Nest, a semi-fancy restaurant where Harry had made reservations to commemorate Reason, Cadvan, and Emma's entrance into Hogwarts. Just before the food arrived, Reason announced she was heading to the loo and, with Emma stuck to her like a bur, got up and left the table, leaving the remainder of the family to their discussion.

"I will be heading there in the morning to get acquainted with my new office and settle my things. I have a few matters to discuss with Sna-Severus" Harry was still getting used to calling him that "in person. I will be back in time to see the children onto the train." Harry was nervous about returning to Hogwarts but was thrilled at the same time. He missed the place and to be able to return, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher no less, made Harry very happy. He had neither seen nor heard from or of Draco since he returned to the wizarding world so Harry still dreaded their reunion, how would he react? How would Harry respond?

Riley must have caught onto Harry's worried train of thought because she touched him arm lightly and gave him an encouraging smile, ordering another round of butter beer for everyone; receiving a grateful smile from Harry. As she turned back to Hermione, Harry caught himself glancing at her hair. It did look quite like Malfoy's. Although Riley didn't look exactly like Reason, it didn't really matter, they looked enough alike to claim their relation. Harry turned to Cadvan. He looked somewhat like Harry, but he was so tall. Harry shook his head and gulped down his newly arrived butter beer, pushing the ridiculous thoughts aside.

Reason and Emma were making their way back from the bathroom when Emma grabbed Reason's arm and pulled her behind the greeter's podium. "What is it?" Reason asked and Emma shushed her, pointing to a man in a long over coat giving a polite parting to an elderly woman. The man was tall and lean, like a cat, his blond hair falling around his shoulders and gleaming in the light, white like hot metal. As he turned, Reason gasped. He was the most beautiful man Reason had ever seen; sharp features and steel – grey eyes, thin lips in an unreadable line. Although the man's face held no expression he still seemed to have a pleasant feeling about him as turned his head back, giving one final wave to the woman who was pulling on her coat with the help of an older man beside her.

As the blond man turned to leave he felt a prickle at the back of his neck and turned to the empty greeter's podium and spotted two young girls gossiping together. When they glanced up at him his eyes narrowed on the smaller of the two. His grey eyes locked with familiar looking green orbs and he took in the surprised but fascinated expression. He continued to stare into her eyes, their color tugging at an old memory within him, _they look like . . . Potter's_. As he finished his thought, the taller of the two grabbed one of the green-eyed girl's blond braids and tugged, the two of them running off, back into the crowded restaurant.

Draco shook his head; his mind was playing tricks on him. He had been thinking about Potter ever since Severus had told him that the scarred man had accepted the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Glancing at his watch he sighed at how late it had gotten. He decided to stay in his apartment tonight and leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. As he exited, the two girls reached their table and were weakly scolded by their respective parents for taking so long. The happy group's food arrived and they all dug in, enjoying the company of one another. The beautiful blond man in Reason's mind sank into the background while the sight of his daughter brought the memory of a beautiful blond man to the forefront on Harry's mind, causing the older wizard to sigh before catching Riley's comforting eye and jumping back into the pleasant conversation.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I am so excited, next chapter is the reunion! Writing this is so fun! It is sort of like reading it because even though I am writing it I am still excited for what is going to happen. Hehehe, hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Remeber, sharing reviews is caring.**

**Your Excited Author,**

**S.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Readers! Sorry this is coming so late but I've been on vacation and my charger died (I know, I had a charger but it DIED. Suckish) So I finally got a new one and now I am writing this on a train to Washington D.C.! Hope you enjoy THE REUNION. Dun DuN DUN!**

**Thanks to the following: Donutn.n, Evi15, Tearfullpixie, Roronoaluffy, and Midnightbluepuppy! Your support and encouragement helped me push through to write this! Don't forget the next chapter is being posted at the same time as this one as an apology for making you wait so long and a gift for being so supportive! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Bronze, early-morning light crept through the windows above the stairs as Harry descended into the living room. Ron and Hermione's home was spacious and clean, still retaining some of the Weasley-clutter coziness as well as a traditional, welcoming feel. The living room housed 3 well-worn couches, piled with cushions, and a dark wooden trunk used as a coffee table where old children toys were stored. Family pictures made up for a majority of the knick-knacks Hermione allowed around the house and a large clock next to the back door reminded Harry of the clock in the burrow, no real numbers on the clock but various locations, each of the hands containing a face and the name of the person. All hands but two were in the sleeping zone. One hand remained in the same position constantly - The hand contained two names on it, "Rosaleen" and "Jeremiah", depending on whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl. The spot it stayed on was labeled "On the way" which made Harry chuckle. The second hand out of place was Hermione's, which was labeled "Market". Harry yawned and made his way past the family clock and down the hall towards the large kitchen where warm biscuits and jam were set on the table. Harry pulled out a chair and picked up a biscuit, lathering it in apricot jam before biting into it. Hermione really did make a wonderful wife and mother and he knew that every day, Ron woke up and went to sleep appreciating the witty and wonderful witch that was his wife. Harry sighed, a creeping loneliness making its way into his heart as it did sometimes when he thought of his friends' happiness. He was happy for them, no doubt, but he wished for happiness like that.

A soft whooshing sound and a dull thud caused Harry to lean back and peer down the hallway where Hermione was exiting the large fireplace with a market basket. Harry set down the biscuit on a napkin and entered the hallway, taking the basket from Hermione and entering the kitchen again.

"You're up early," Hermione greeted as she panted a little. She wiped her hand across her forehead and sat down for a moment. "I really must stop traveling by floo, it upsets the baby and is so tiring." With a wave of her hand, a water goblet rose from the drying rack and floated to the sink where the faucet turned on, filled the goblet, then turned off again. The goblet floated to Hermione and she took a long sip.

"You are an amazing witch Hermione," Harry commented as he picked his biscuit back up again. He studied Hermione as she stood up and smiled, taking one last gulp and emptying the water glass. She was six months in to her pregnancy and was big as a barrel. Her belly stuck out awkwardly in front of her but she dealt with the obstruction with the grace and fluidity of an experienced mother. She pulled out a box of eggs from the market basket and called a pan to her from the pantry. She set to work cooking breakfast while Harry finished the last of his biscuit.

"I will be leaving shortly, probably before the kids wake up. I have a few things to move in and settle before the school year starts. I will be back in 2 days time, to see the kids off to the train. I am sad that you will be taking this year off Hermione. I was looking forward to working with you and having you around." Harry watched as she laughed.

"Sorry Harry, that my pregnancy inconveniences you. You will have Ginny though, and she's tough enough for the both of you," Hermione laughed and Harry smiled. He was grateful that Ginny would be there. She had visited him a few times when he lived in Florida. She had heard of his disappearance from the other Weasleys and went to find him. And it turned out that she was the one who found him; being one of the fastest and strongest flyers. She had been searching for 2 months when she found him. She said she had sensed his agony, never figuring it was due to child birth, and sought him out in the apartment she shared with Riley. She nearly killed the blond witch when she first barged in, the door flying through the room and out of the window, just missing Riley, who narrowly evaded the door only to find herself at the dangerous end of Ginny's wand. Ginny had grown tall, taller than him, and she was beautiful. She had a witty sense of humor and a personality that made even charms class charming. She had been one of his best friends and one of his strongest supporters when he was struggling with coming to terms with his sexuality then after Draco had left the ministry.

**(Sorry to interrupt the story but I'm passing through New York City and I've never seen it before. IT S SO HUGE! Anywho, continue.)**

Harry watched as Hermione finished breakfast and he stood up with a sigh. Taking one last sip of his coffee he set it in the sink and hugged Hermione goodbye but she caught his sleeve as he walked towards the front door.

"You'll be fine Harry, if you see him." Harry knew who she was referring to. "And you don't have to tell him everything just yet, let things work themselves out, alright?" Harry nodded as she reached over her widening belly and gave him a quick hug. "Be back in two days time, Reason wants you to be there when they board the train." Harry nodded and he walked out the front door, shutting it lightly behind him. Standing in the large yard he imagined the lake by the dark woods, he imagined the chilling black water and the warm sunlight streaming through the thick canopy of leaves and the howling breeze that carried with it the mysterious noises of the dark woods. He filled his mind with his Destination and let his body fill up with the yearning and Determination to be there again. With a sigh, he turned into the nothingness with Deliberation*.

As he turned he felt the air around him change and when he opened his eyes he was looking at the immense blackness of the lake, the dark water swallowing up the rays of morning sunshine rather than reflecting them. The murky surface moved against the direction of the wind and sloshed against the land lazily. Harry smiled as he took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. He let his eyes rest on the mysterious surface for a few moments longer before wheeling around and facing the immensity that is Hogwarts.

It had been so long since he had been back. All of his discussions with Severus had been through owl, floo, and once even a cafe down the street from his Tampa loft. He set off up the rise toward the school which he admired fondly. Harry supposed he would come back one day - as much as he had tried to deny it, he couldn't stay away from the tall towers reaching up into the clouds and the old stones that held so many stories. Parts of the castle had been remodeled of course, since the battle at Hogwarts, but at Snape's insistence, the remodeling had been done to replicate, to the very last weathered stone, the way it had been. Harry reached the stone arch where Hermione had punched Malfoy. The thought of the man made Harry's stomach twisted uncomfortable – he dreaded thinking about their first meeting and what would happen. "You don't know how it will go until it happens", Riley's voice rang in Harry's mind. Harry passed under the giant clock and entered the school.

Harry fondly acknowledged the corridors around him as he made his way towards Severus's office. He passed through the great hall and glanced at the doors to the dining hall. _Has it really been so long?_ Harry wondered. He could remember so clearly eating in the hall with his friends, winning the house cup, Seamus lighting himself on fire, receiving the nimbus 2000, watching as his name was pulled form the goblet of fire. _So many memories_, he thought.

Harry was almost to Severus's quarters when a familiar voice called his name from the end of the hall way. Harry, who had been deep in thought stopped suddenly. A chill ran through his body and for a moment he felt a cold paralysis. The familiar being chuckled, "Harry Potter. Never thought I'd be seeing you again."

The moment passed and Harry smiled at the man in front of him. "Sir Nicholas, it has been a long time." Harry smiled at the ghost who tipped his head in greeting.

"Harry, what brings you back to haunt these old halls?" The ghost asked as Harry began walking again.

"I'm working here now Sir Nicholas. Defense against the Dark Arts." The younger wizard replied. He was now nearly to Severus' office.

"Well, I do hope you stay a while," The ghost slowed as Harry did," I haven't had a death-day party nearly as exciting as my 500th, so I hope you do come to the one this year. Oh it is wonderful to see you again Harry. Well, I understand you have work to attend to so I will see you around the corridors, Harry." And with that, the ghost slipped down the passage silently and rounded the corner.

Harry smiled. His love for Hogwarts was beginning to awaken from all the dark feelings he had about returning. In fact, as he ascended to professor Snape's office, thoughts of the bane of his return were far from him.

But that didn't last long. Harry briskly made his way to the top of the stairs and as he went to open the door, he heard a ring of laughter on the other side. Harry's mind was so shocked, it couldn't register what he was hearing. He knew it was dangerous, knew he shouldn't open the door but not the foggiest idea why. And then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. But by that point, his body was following the pre-decided movement and all the realization did was knock him into the room, reeling. Time slowed and it was excruciating to bear as Harry slowly lifted his eyes, watching a blond head turn even more slowly - the bright smile on the man's lips fading the more his face was revealed to Harry.

Harry's heart constricted as he fell beneath the full gaze of the man before him. Draco Malfoy seemed just as surprised as Harry but that didn't make Harry feel any better. The two men stared at each other full on and moments slipped by with the slowness of a thawing river.

* * *

**OKAI! SO I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE THE REUNION BUT IT DIDN'T SEEM RIGHT TO FIT IT IN THIS PARAGRAPH BUT DON'T WORRY! IT IS WRITTEN! I AM UPLOADING IT RIGHT AFTER I UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER!**

***The three Ds of apparating: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.**


	7. Chapter 7

**REUNION!**

* * *

Harry couldn't even begin to describe the emotions he was feeling at that moment. Of those he could distinguish the most outstanding one was fear. He felt his heart constrict and he stopped breathing. He might have remained that way if Draco hadn't broken eye contact and allowed Harry's body to attempt to respond to the shock.

"Draco, meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Severus began, completely ignoring the awkward tension permeating his office. This time, Draco was the more surprised of the two and somewhere within, Harry was slightly satisfied with the fact that Draco was blindsided by his arrival while he could at least prepare for their meeting. _Shut up Harry, you are no more prepared for this meeting than he is. Gather yourself, or you'll be a blubbering fool, _the voice inside of Harry was unfamiliar but he supposed it was his cynical side. He straightened himself out, his movement recalling Draco's eyes to him and the minimal amount of control Harry had was gone again. He could see, just as it had been with himself, there were million emotions running trough Draco. Fear and anxiety and nervousness and anticipation and a thousand other similar, chest-constricting, thought-blurring emotions traveled through Harry and he felt that he was going to collapse standing in front of this man.

When Draco turned his back to him, Harry was reminded of the day in the ministry when he watched Draco walk away and instead of thinking of the sadness of that day he was reminded of Reason and he regained some strength. He stood up and approached Severus's desk as boldly as he could on shaking legs while trying to calm his heart and regain his breath. "Severus, I am moving my things in today and was coming to greet you and inform you of my arrival. I was wondering when you would like to discuss the final lesson plans?" Harry spoke and he was surprised at how confident he sounded. Draco had not lifted his head at any of Harry's actions and this gave Harry a surge of strength.

"Well Harry, we may discuss it this evening. I also wanted to discuss you being the Head of the Gryffindor house in Ms. Weasley's absence." It was weird to hear Hermione referred to as Ms. Weasley, Harry thought.

"Alright, Severus. I am going to unpack my things tomorrow. I also wanted to let you know that on the first day I must return to the Weasley's home, my daughter wants me to be there with her hen she boards the train for the first time," At this Harry watched Draco in his peripheral as his head shot up. Draco was staring at him, Harry knew it, and it took all of his strength not to look back at the man.

"Very well then. We will do what we can tonight and tomorrow we will have our teacher conference in the afternoon so that maybe you can go spend the evening with the Weasley's and your family. You are dismissed now, Harry." Severus nodded his head and Harry thanked him and turned to go.

"Oh, and Harry," Severus called out as Harry approached the door - Harry turned around to face him, getting a full view of Draco again. "Thank you for coming back." The man said and Harry thanked him, telling him it was his pleasure.

Harry looked back and Draco and took a deep breath. "Malfoy," he said with a slight squeak or nervousness in his voice which he cursed himself for. Malfoy lifted his head the slowly followed with his eyes to look at harry and the jittery feeling was back. "It is good to see you again," Harry finished and he turned to leave, not missing the conflicted look in Draco's eyes.

Harry made his way back to his room before he knew it,the entire time being lost on the precipice of thought. He was far enough in his own mind to be oblivious of what is around him but he caught on to no idea in particular and returned to his room in a fog. When the door shut behind him though, he was pulled from his reverie and he sunk to the floor. Body shaking with the trapped in nerves.

Harry's breath became shallow and h thought about that last look in Draco's eyes. What was that? He seemed . . . conflicted. There was regret and surprise and sadness yet a touch of guardedness. Harry didn't understand. He thought again about Draco's broad back. The man seemed to have only become more handsome since Harry had last seen him. His hair was a little bit long and his face seemed more grown up. His grey eyes had more darkness in them as if they had seen and been through things in the past 11 years that will haunt them for a lifetime. What worried Harry most about the meeting though was his feelings for the man. Now that the fear was receding and he was able to think again he could examine his emotions that welled up at the sight of the man.

His dark eyes, pale skin, brooding stare, broad back, stoic frame. Harry was even more worried that his worrys may be confirmed. _It might just be seeing him again after such a long time_, Harry told himself. _True, we can figure this out as the year goes on, don't jump to conclusions yet. But . . . but what if I still love him?_ Harry put his head in his hands and tried to re-collect himself - he had work to do.

* * *

Back in Severus's office, Draco was reacting much the way Harry did after he reached his room. Draco collapsed in one of the thickly-cushioned chairs placed in front of Severus's desk and put pressed his face into his hands. Severus didn't say anything as he watched his godson agonize int he chair before him. He was right, whatever it was that happened 11 years ago.

"Draco, are you alright?" The older man asked quietly and the young blond man shook his head.

"I'm fine Severus. Wait, no, no I'm not," Draco suddenly raised his voice and glared fiercely at the dark haired wizard. "Why didn't you tell me you invited Harry Potter to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Why did you hide it from me?" Draco yelled and Severus leaned back in his chair and put his chin in his hands - the look on his face thoughtful.

Draco growled and pushed his chair back, standing up swiftly. When he had seen Harry Potter he nearly had a heart attack. Actually, if he wasn't still alive he would have thought he had had one. When he saw the dark haired wizard, his whole body seized. His heart clenched and the smile fell from his face. He felt his throat constrict and his heart beat so hard against his ribs it felt like a bludger had been unleashed in his chest. He felt so many emotions run through him that he almost felt overwhelmed. He didn't think he could hold so many emotions inside - he for sure thought he would burst.

When his eyes met those of the brown haired wizard he did not take comfort in the fact that the other wizard seemed taken aback. He even became agitated when the other regained composure so easily. Speaking to Severus so calmly in front of him about lesson plans and house heads, and . . . and his daughter.

Draco almost felt as if he would throw up from the frantic knotting of his stomach at the thought of Harry Potter having a daughter. He didn't know what to think. _Why does it bother me so?_ Draco straightened up and felt his face flush with exhaustion and his tongue went dry.

"Severus, I'm returning to my room. I will see you tonight," and with that, Draco rushed from the room before Severus could get another word out, leaving the older man with his chin in his hands, wondering whether or not he did the right thing in bringing the two together again.

Draco made it back to his room and stumbled into the bathroom, waving a hand at the tub where the faucets responded by pouring cold water out into the basin. Draco laid his head in the stream, letting the cold water run over his face, taking a few gulps every now and again. When Draco felt his head was a little clearer, he shut the water off and leaned against the cool stones. Why did it bother him so much that Harry had a daughter? He thought he had given up on Potter 11 years ago. _Well, you did go into that pathetic tail spin after the whole incident at the ministry,_ the voice in the back of his head reminded him and he pushed it back.

Draco looked out into the living room from the open door of the bathroom. He could see the fire place form here and his eyes traveled to book in the shelf above it. The one that held the photo of Harry. Draco shook his head, he couldn't allow this to happen, he ruined his chance and he was not going to even investigate these feelings, at the risk of indulging the nagging voice telling him that he still felt for Potter. He denied that when he saw those green orbs his heart leaped and he told himself all those nights he thought and dreamed of Harry Potter were because he felt guilty for the way he had acted.

_Draco, you are going to lay down for a bit and when you wake up, all these irrational feelings will be gone, then you will figure things out._

With that, Draco moved to his bedroom, stripping his button down shirt and pants and slipped in between the thick sheets. For atleast a moment, Draco escaped the raging emotions he felt everytime he remembered the sight of Harry in that office, face shadowed with maturity gained through age - lips still pink and innocent looking at before. Nope, none of this bothered Draco as he fell into a dreamless sleep in his dungeon office. But this serene comfort was fleeting because as the minutes crept by, it brought the two men closer to when they would meet and neither were anymore prepared. But until then, the storms of emotions waited in the wings while focus and rest consumed the two men.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your patience! I hope you enjoyed it and one of my new years resolutions was to be more diligent in uploading so we'll see how that goes! But, remember, your reviews and support always helps push me along so remember to tell me what you think! **

**Tile the next chapter,**

**Your fangirl friend,**

**S.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Tearful Pixie, AFLlover, Liz Mobley, Rori Potter, and Mashkai30 for reviewing and thanks to all of you who added ****Reason**** and I to your alerts. I'm sorry for ridiculously long writing break I took – here's the long awaited Chapter 8.**

Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he made his way to the private dining hall. It was a small, secluded room with a fairly long table that was just large enough for all the professors. Here, they held meetings and discussions as well as meals from time to time. It was where they would be holding their lunch conference today. Harry adjusted the folder under his arm and took in a deep breath. He had met with Severus again last night, long after Draco had vacated the headmaster's office. They covered a lot of the lesson plans and Harry was filled in on his duties of Head of Gryffindor. At around 11 o'clock that night, Harry collected his stuff and sipped the last of his tea. It felt good to relax and discuss work with the older man. He had found he had come to quite like Severus and the more time he spent with the older wizard he could understand just how sensitive this man really was and how much Harry owed to Severus for watching over him.

As Harry thanked Severus for the tea, the man requested Harry to sit for a moment longer. "Harry, now, I know it is probably a difficult subject but I am hoping you will be more open with me than Draco is," Severus spoke slowly, studying Harry as the brunette stiffened at the sound of his ex-lover's name.

"Harry, what happened between the two of you? I understand that shortly after Draco became an Auror, you two became partners, am I correct?"

Harry felt panic rush through him and he rubbed his hands together and fidgeted - it took him a moment to realize Severus was talking about work partners and not sexual partners. But, Harry thought, could they ever be called partners? They only slept together once. Harry was pulled out of his mind by Severus's voice.

"Harry," the young wizard's eyes snapped into focus at the sound of his name. "Harry, what happened? After Draco left the Ministry, he disappeared for quite some time, I had thought he might have been with you, since you disappeared as well but that was not the case. I heard from Ms. Pendeley that the two of you had had a falling out that left you quite distraught. I am just trying to help Draco; he is not quite the same as he used to be, the way he was when the two of you were working together. He doesn't laugh quite as much and he seems troubled much of the time. So, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I am asking for your help Harry."

Harry, stared at his hands. Hearing all this about Draco was giving him strange feelings. Had he been as devastated as Harry had been? But how could that be? He was the one who left. _Stop it Harry_, the voice inside of him said. Harry, _don't you let yourself get these sorts of feeling again_. _You will only get hurt again_. Harry nodded internally and turned around to look at Severus.

"I'm sorry Severus, I can't help you. Good night," and with that Harry left the headmaster's office.

Harry opened the door to the dining room and was engulfed in a hug from Ginny. She stood back and smiled at him broadly. Her face was warm and her intelligent eyes searching. Her smile lessened.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, very much so. Just a little nervous, you know, to be around . . . " Harry trailed off and Ginny nodded. She slung her arm around Harry and led him to the seat next to her own and the two chatted. As they talked Harry surveyed the room and took note of the other professors. It was weird to see how many of his class mates had become professors as well. There was Nevel standing with his arm around Luna who was chatting with one of the Patil twins. Seamus and Dean stood at the end of the table and Angelina Johnson searched the room herself as if she was trying to find an escape from speaking to the older wizard in front of her. Her eyes landed on Harry and she quickly, but politely, excused herself from her conversation with the man and hurried over to Harry's side.

"Harry," she cried and pulled him into a friendly hug before stepping back to take a look at him. "You have grown into a fine man, Mr. Potter," she complimented. "I haven't heard anything about you since your disappearance; it is good to know you are alive and well!" Harry thanked her and smiled. She still had the broad, bright smile that she had from his times with her at Hogwarts. She was tall and slender and her dark hair fell to her hips, sleek and shiny in the dim light. Harry had always acknowledged that she was beautiful but now, seeing her in front of him after all these years, he understood how she had won Ms. Witch, a competition sort of like the muggle's Ms. America contest. After the war she had joined the Holly Head Harpies with Ginny and sometime after that (though not known to anyone until a long time after) the two star Quidditch players and friends fell in love. While the two were a fierce pair in the air, they became soft and giddy in each other's presence, still deeply in love even after 7 years together.

Ginny slid her arm from around Harry and slipped her hand in to Angelina's as the three talked, moving slowly around the table to their seats near the end of the table. As they settled down with, Harry and Angelina on either side of Ginny, other professors approached the Man-who-lived and the conversations followed a general theme of their disbelief at his sudden return to the wizarding world. As the professors settled, Harry was caught up on the latest in the Wizarding world. Seamus and Dean were seated to Harry's left and they recounted their past few years with Dean taking the art teacher position recently and Seamus returning with him to teach a class he had petitioned to add as an extracurricular. McGonagall was a big supporter of Magic and Entertainment, course Seamus argued was one that would allow students to explore the Theatrical and Cinematic applications of Magic. Seamus had also started the theatre club at Hogwarts which was doing very well and had gained much renown despite the program being so young.

It was only after everyone was seated and Severus himself had walked in that Draco Malfoy walked in to the small dining room. He held his head tall and didn't even glance in Harry's direction. He knew that the seat the Severus' right would be open so he didn't have to glance around for a spot. Harry stared at his hands, trying to resist looking at the other man since it was obvious he wasn't looking at Harry. The two only saw a cool façade of indifference in each other which furthered their tension and turmoil. Draco sat and Severus, at the head of the table, glanced at the professors.

"As we all know, another year here at Hogwarts will begin in just a few days and with each year here, each generation, each witch and wizard, each individual – we shape the history of the wizarding world. The war is beginning to fade from the minds of those too young to remember and soon it will be nothing but a story in a history book. We must remember everything we lost and learned in that time and bestow a guiding force of truth and life to these children. But these are the responsibilities of a teacher and you all know them well so let us relax and feast while we still can before we are caught up in grading papers and student drama," Severus smiled and everyone raised their glass as Severus raised his. "To Albus Dumbledore, may his lasting presence continue here in these great halls!" Everyone cheered and toasted, however Draco Malfoy refrained from cheering too jovially as he eyed Harry who had begun to get teary at Severus' emotional pledge. Harry's blurry eyes caught Draco staring and the blond quickly set his glass on his lips and looked away as he drank. Harry's mind began to reel and the voice in the back of his head quickly stopped it_. Don't do this, focus on your friends_. So began the feast.

The two men barely looked at each other and Harry was handling it more coolly than his silver haired partner. Although Harry wanted to study Draco, know what he was thinking, he was afraid to strike up a conversation – partly because he didn't know what to say but also because he didn't want the man to not reply. It was easier to handle just being subtly ignored as opposed to the man making it obvious. It was easy to see, however, how both men became nervous and tense at the mention of Harry's children; Draco, because it bothered him that Harry had a daughter and Harry because he didn't want to have to discuss the parentage of his children.

"So Harry, we heard you had a daughter AND a son," one of the Patil twins piped up and Draco silently choked on a piece of roast beef.

Harry thumbed his goblet nervously and replied. "Yes, they're both eleven; Cadvan and Reason," and luckily the twins assumed that the children were twins meaning that Harry didn't have to outright lie. Draco was somewhat soothed by the idea that Harry didn't have to have sex with the woman multiple times to conceive multiple children, _however he still probably had sex with her more than once_ – a thought Draco tried to avoid.

"What is the lady like Harry? A Muggle? A witch?" This time it was Seamus, deeply intrigued, because his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle.

"A witch, named Riley" Harry replied smoothly and easily as Seamus asked more simple questions that wouldn't broach territory that Harry didn't know how to explain. It did, however, get a little uncomfortable when they questioned the age of the children and the length of his absence, so Harry tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

"I met her in Tampa, just after I, uhm, left, and we became friends almost instantly. I had no place to stay and she invited me in. We've been together ever since." Draco tried to hide his disgust at the ooh's and awe's at Harry's story book romance but as he tried not to think about it, it began to dawn on Draco that HE was the force that brought Harry and this witch together. Harry would have never left if it weren't for Draco storming off; Harry would have never gone to Tampa, never have met the witch. Draco pushed his plate from him slightly, having lost his appetite and he looked toward the door, hoping the dinner would be over soon since he knew Severus would ask for an explanation if he asked to leave.

Severus, noting Draco's discomfort, cleared his throat and the room quieted into a silence. "So, as you all know, this is usually our last conference before the start of the year where we finalize the details of our approach to the year, but, you all have been working so hard these past few years and I dare say I have never seen a better board of professors than the one I face before me now. We have worked out almost everything, a first in my time here at Hogwarts! You are all full of compassion and understanding for the students and you take your jobs very seriously, immediately working out problems when they arise in order to make the students experience here a good one. I thank you for your dedication and would like to end this conference by welcoming the newest teacher to our board; Mr. Harry Potter."

The whole room, well, almost the whole room, erupted in applause and Harry blushed, raising his hand in a shy thanks.

"Harry," Severus began again, "We all look forward to working with you as you find your feet as a teacher. We believe you will do a wonderful job and can't wait to see you grow as an educator and a friend. To Harry, may your troubles be brief and friendships last forever!"

Harry didn't think the room could get any louder but it did as it seemed many of his classmates returned to the jovial teenagers they once were as they welcomed him; Seamus giving him a playful punch in the shoulder and Ginny hugging him tightly while the Patil twins kissed him on the cheek. As the food began to disappear from the table, Draco stood swiftly and exited the room with a flourish. As Harry watched the blond man's robe disappear around the door he was taken over by instinct and he stood quickly, apologizing and thanking his friends, and he rushed out of the door after Draco. He didn't understand why he was running after the man he had been trying to avoid for so long but he didn't have time to think about it because it seems Draco hadn't rushed off far before he stopped to stare at nothing. The Staircase Draco stood on began to shift and Harry jumped onto it quickly.

"Draco!" Harry called out and the blond man turned his face back in surprise. Harry was stunned, didn't know how he felt about what he had just done. Draco was equally shocked but then, looking into Harry's eyes, he was reminded of the young girl in the restaurant. Harry's daughter or not, the image reminded him that harry had a wife and children and had moved on as soon as Draco had left. Draco, however, wallowed in despair and grief like a fool after leaving Harry and for years he had thought Harry was doing the same after he found out that the man had disappeared as well. Draco could feel the disgust creeping on to him face and he watched Harry's expression change from shock and indecision to disappointment and sadness.

"Potter, you shouldn't run so soon after eating, you might get sick." Draco descended the staircase and moved to the next, heading toward the dungeons. Harry stayed glued to the spot he was in but recovered quickly enough to call out to Draco again.

"Malfoy!" He yelled and Draco tried not to think about how much it stung to be called by his last name by the brunette. Draco waited for a moment for what Harry would say next but Harry still hadn't figured that out yet and Draco left after a few moments of silence. Harry sat down on the step and stayed there as it shifted and moved until Ginny and Angelina came to find him.

"We're going to Hogsmead for some butter beer if you would like, Harry," Angelina offered him and he nodded, standing up to follow them. Ginny looked at Harry sympathetically and Harry put on a smile.

When they arrived at the tavern, Harry pulled Ginny aside for a moment, to ease her worry.

"I spoke to him," Harry informed her and Ginny looked even more worried. "We didn't really say much but it seems he has no interest in being friends, which I suppose is sort of a relief. Now I don't have to worry about what I should say," Harry thought as he spoke. It was a little bit of a relief enough of a relief at least that he could enjoy a night of drinking and joviality with his old friends.

**AGAIN, I am sosososo sorry for taking sososos long to upload anything again. I'm not going to offer any excuses because they won't change the fact that it has been a few years since I last updated this story so let's just move on to the next chapter shall we? It will be uploaded within the next 24 hours!**

**Thank you for all of you who are still sticking with me, even after all this time!**

**SINCERELY,**

**Silence.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's a little late, I had Gospel Choir Practice – Thank you to PrincessBetty01, FiftyShadesOfMakeup, Daddys little crazy bitch, SevLoverKat, TearfullPixie, LIGHTNSHADOWS, Carlie, and Guest for reviewing! ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry walked in to the Defense against the Dark arts room on slightly unsteady legs, the last of the butter beer still coursing through his system. He slipped himself into a desk near the door and drew out his wand. It had been easier for him to readapt to carrying it around than he had though; he supposed that after all those years of having by his side or in his pocket in the face of great danger, the habit was still there – like riding a bicycle. Harry flourished his wand and the torches and chandeliers lit, lighting the room up and revealing the old classroom that had been such a significant part of Harry's growing up. Glancing around the room, emotion welled up in Harry's heart and the nostalgia, mixed with his slight intoxication, led Harry to tears. He wept silently as he remembered his childhood, all those years of fear, all the people he had lost, all the people who were depending on him. Thinking back on it, Harry couldn't fathom how he had gotten through it – how he had ended the war against such a powerful wizard. He had had help of course; Hermione, Ron, Snape, and Dumbledore to name a few.

Harry wiped away silent tears and tried to stop thinking about the war. He had struggled for so many years with how he could live his life afterwards. Living a pleasant life with no fear and no life threatening danger; no one depending on him for the victory of good over evil; no one risking their lives to save his. It wasn't that he was unhappy that the war was over then but more the fact that he had to figure out who he was without the war – it had been a rough and terrible time, but again, he had had help. His friends and old professors, even Dra- _do you really want to go there?_ Harry thought.

The Brunette glanced around the room. He couldn't discount Draco as a part of his recovery because of how they were now. Draco had struggled with losing his father to madness after the war and the prejudice of so many witches and wizards who still considered him evil. He had to learn how to live with the good while being faced with how much bad he had done in his life – and no matter how far he ran from his past, he would always carry the dark mark on his arm that would stop him in his tracks and render him paralyzed with the fear that deep down he was truly evil. When the two became Aurors, they struggled together- failed together and prevailed together. For Draco, Harry became a friend who knew where he was coming from and didn't judge him for the actions of his parents or what he had done for them; for Harry, Draco had become a confidant who understood his struggle with good and evil as well as the true power of Voldemort.

Harry picked at the wooden desk and glanced at the dusty room. He lifted his wand and cleared the dust away, coughing a little as it swept past him. He stood up, a little more sober, and approached the windows. With a heavy push he push doped the large glass windows to let the room air out. Many parents had argued that the course was obsolete and should be removed because the great threat was gone, this was peace time and there were no Dark Arts to defend against, however, Severus and McGonagall had fought vehemently with the parents and The Profit reminding them that evil could arise anywhere, in anything and it was better to be prepared.

Harry walked up to the front of the room and looked around at all the desks that would soon be filled with students, just like he was. He cleared his throat and began speaking to the invisible class. "My name is Mr. Potter and I welcome you to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hearing himself speak to loudly in the silent room made him laugh. "I would like to say that I look forward to spending the next few years teaching you however, if it's anything like my time I'll be out of here within the year – either dead or gone crazy!" Harry laughed again, only this time a little more solemnly. He sighed and looked around the classroom once more. Harry turned away and ascended the stairs to his room. Harry had always admire the room in the back of the classroom, how it was nestled away so quaintly in the back, deceptively spacious and comforting. Before he entered his room he doused the flames with his wand and entered his new office home.

Draco entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room as soon as he heard the faint sounds of Harry apparating. Draco tried not to think about where he knew Harry was going and with a wave of his hand Draco lit the torches and chandeliers. He had heard Harry while he spoke to the classroom. He had even heard Harry as he wept. Draco didn't know why for sure but it probably had something to do with the overwhelming nostalgia he had also experienced when he had come back. There was so much weight and responsibilities while they walked these halls and it is a struggle to come back and watch all these children so care free and full of joy just roam the halls as if they have no purpose but to have fun. It used to make Draco angry, something he struggled with, but now he tries to enjoy the sight of their happiness and let it be a constant reminder that the past is the past. At least, for now.

Draco glanced around the room and hissed, why are you even here, Draco? He thought and he stormed toward the door, turning back and gesturing to blow out the lights. When the room went pitch black, Draco paused at the door and glanced sadly at the dark room. The urge to cry flitted through his heart, brief but distinct, and Draco angrily slammed the door to the classroom.

* * *

"Now, just run straight at the wall, it's easy," Hermione instructed Reason and Cadvan and Harry was reminded heavily of his first time at the train station. Cadvan went first, following the twins, and Reason gasped as she watched him pass through the wall. Emma jumped up and down and tugged on Reason's blouse.

"Come on, come one, come on!" she cheered excitedly and tightening both hands on her trunk, Emma charged forward and passed through the wall with Reason quickly following, squealing as she passed through the pillar. Harry took Riley's hand as they walked through onto platform 9 ¾ . Riley wiped the tears from her cheeks as she saw Cadvan happily chatting with Nathanial as the older boy showed him where they leave their trunks. Reason, however, waited eagerly for Harry to come through.

"DADDY!" She shouted loudly, "DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID! IT WAS MAGIC! I WALKED THROUGH WALLS!" She cheered and Harry smiled, letting go of Riley's hand and getting on one knee.

"I did see that," he responded fondly and he fixed her crooked collar. "Are you ready to get on the train to go to Hogwarts?" he asked and his daughter smiled broadly, leaping up and down. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at Riley just in time to see a flurry of Dark hair crash in to her.

"Ma, I love you," Cadvan mumbled and Riley laughed. Harry scooped up Reason and pulled the blonde woman and her son into his arms. The four hugged happily in the middle of the platform, oblivious to the eyes watching them and the lips murmuring rumors and news of the boy who lived and his family. One of the most intense pair of eyes watched them from far down the platform, silver irises narrowing at the sight.

The train horn bellowed and the embraced let go and chatted happily as they loaded the youngest's trunk into the loading bay. Hermione and Ron smiled at Harry and Reason as they blubbered over their children, Riley kissing both children on the cheek numerous times while Harry stood by and laughed.

"Harry James Potter, don't you laugh at me. You at least get to see the children every day!" Riley scolded with feigned anger. Harry marveled at her, smiling broadly, as she hugged Reason and Cadvan one more time. Before she stood, she slipped off her necklace with a small vile tied to it. She slipped the long chain around reason's neck loosely and pulled the young girls hair through. "Keep it by you Reason, it'll come in handy someday," she prophesized and the young girl nodded seriously. The conductor called out loudly on the station and the platform frenzy picked up with final goodbyes and embraces. The twins grabbed Cadvan's shoulder and pulled him up to the train to find a cabin. Reason waved excitedly to Riley and Harry before disappearing on to the train with Emma to find a cabin of their own.

As the train began to pull away, Riley slipped her arm around Harry's waist and Harry slung his arm over her shoulder. "They're grown so big," Riley sighed and Harry squeezed her shoulder. He knew it was hard for her, to move away from Tampa and then have Harry and the two kids leave. It was a lot of change but luckily she wasn't going to have to go through it alone. She was moving in to the Granger/Weasley home to help Hermione and she was taking a job as an Intel Collector for the Ministry of Magic which would keep her busy. Ron patted Harry on the back and he was again overwhelmed by nostalgia of meeting the freckled man for the first time while trying to find platform 9 ¾ . Who knew back then that this man would come to be his best friend, the man who would see him through the good times and the bad times. Hermione came up on Riley's right and Harry silently thanked the universe for giving him these friends, loyal and strong, to spend his life with.

The four adults left the platform and Gray eyes followed them coldly before turning away and disappearing into the dwindling crowd of parents watching the train disappear into the horizon.

* * *

True to her lineage, Emma was the first to put on her robe and prompted her casual counterparts to get ready for they would be arriving soon. When the girls stepped off the train, no amount of imagining could have prepared them for the sight before them. The castle seemed to reach high into the clouds and the dark castle just barely stood out from the dark night so to the young children it looked as if it was the ghost of a castle speckled with windows flooding with witch light. Hagred, seemingly un-aged stepped forward and prompted the students to collect in order of year. As the girls were moving through the crowd, Reason saw the Longbottom children, the only other magical people Reason knew outside of the Weasleys. Emma, however, introduced Reason to such-and-such's daughter, what's-his-name's son and so on. A few of the names Reason remembered from the large book of The Order that her father kept on his bookshelf. She had seen him reading through it fondly a few times so one day when he was out she snuck in and pulled it down. It was mostly full of names with a few loose leaf notes and photos tucked into it. The back of it was filled with thoughts and wills of Albus Dumbledore, a great man according to her Father.

As they were moved toward the Elvephants*; a large breed of magical creature kept by elves in the Fear Fog Forests. They are enormous Green-Gray creatures that look similar to elephants but with four tusks and numerous tentacle like trunks. Their front legs were exceedingly taller than their back legs, giving them a steeply sloped back. Their legs, although still very thick, were akin to those legs of a dog which allowed them to move more nimbly in a rocking-horse motion. The seating strapped to their backs were benches, one above the other like stadium seating. Each individual Elvephant could carry 30 students. Boys and girls were led up onto a platform, loaded on to the back of the great creatures, and they began their travel to Hogwarts. Emma and Reason met up with Cadvan and the three climbed on to the back of one of the great beasts. The girls marveled at the grounds as they approached the school and were sad to say goodbye to the Elvenphant, Sordhia – the driver informed them- but the creature was far from their minds as they began to take in the entrance to the school. All the older students quickly entered the great hall and sat excitedly with their friends, exchanging stories about their summers. Reason spied the Weasley twins who waved at her before the doors to the great hall closed.

The loud thud of the door silenced the murmuring first years. It was then that Professor McGonagall weaved her furry form through the legs of the young students and stepped gingerly on to the stairs before them. All eyes were on the cat as she shifted from her small, feline form to that short, frail form of the older woman. Reason gasped. She recognized the woman from some of the pictures in her father's book. Emma nudged her, "That's – " she began but she was quickly cut off by the Professor.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am excited to see so many energetic new faces. I know you all probably know what is about to happen but let me remind you, as it is my duty. You are about to enter the great hall, when you do, approach the front and gather around the rise. I will call you up one by one and you will be sorted. It is very simple. Are you all ready?" the woman glanced over the cluster of nodding heads and, satisfied with their preparedness, opened the door to the great hall.

The students ooh'd and awe'd at the grand sight and only Emma seemed the least nonplused by the starry night ceiling. "It's not actually the night sky," she mentioned to Reason and Cadvan as they gathered around the front of the hall. "It's a spell to make it look that way, I hear it from my mother, who read it in a book," she stated and the two marveled at it just the same. Reason's eyes followed professor McGonagall as she approached the stool on the rise. Behind her was the long table where the professors were seated and Reason searched for her father, spotting him on the far right. She gave him a small wave of her hand and smiled. He returned to subtly gesture and turned to respond to a question from Seamus. Reason looked down the table, smiling at the Longbottom's and her smiled lessened from shock when she spotted the man she had seen at the restaurant before – not only because of his looks but because he was looking right at her.

When Reason caught his stare he seemed to be pulled from it and tucked his head embarrassedly. Reason examined him and noticed that he also looked like one of the people in her Father's book – actually many of the younger professors seemed to be in the book, and they were all in one photo with Her father and the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. Her father mentioned that they were all from the same class. The man looked up and caught Reason's eyes again. This time, he was a little more brave to look into them and Reason saw anger and distaste well up in them and she looked away quickly, surprised to be looked at with such venom by a man she didn't even know; however, there was something very familiar in the way he looked, like a vague feeling that she recognized his hair or cheeks, or maybe his ears. His ears? It would be weird to know a man just by his ears! A hand slipped in to Reason's and she looked to Emma who was staring forward. Reason looked up front and saw the first new year approach the stool and realized the sorting had begun.

* * *

Draco stared at the young girl in the front. He found it hard to believe that she could be Harry's daughter, being so fair haired and light skinned; but her deep green eyes, her tangled length of hair, and her open, awestruck expression made it more realistic. Plus, Draco thought back to the train station, his wife has pale hair and skin. Draco smirked at how much the woman and Draco looked alike – at least he had left some impression on Potter. The boy stood protectively behind his sister and Draco glanced at him. He didn't look that much like Harry but Draco supposed the mother just had very strong genes. He looked back to the girl to compare the two "twins" when she suddenly caught his eyes. As a first reaction, Draco tucked his head in embarrassment. Then, as he thought about it, he recognized her as the girl from the restaurant. Draco looked up to confirm and saw the blond Potter still staring at him. He saw that next her was a tall, freckle faced, red haired witch who looked attentively ahead. A Potter and a Weasley, figures, Draco seethed and the girl looked suddenly fearful and looked away.

Draco's attention was directed ahead when the first name was called. McGonagall went down the list and not surprisingly there were fewer Slytherins than everything else. Many of them had kept themselves out of the Wizarding world after the war and since they had been associated with the Dark Lord, it was even more of a stigma to be sorted into the house.

"Cadvan Potter," McGonagall called and the whole room erupted into murmurs. It was the first Potter child to be called since Harry had been sorted and not everyone had known that he was back; either oblivious to his presence at the end of the table or unaware of what the man actually looked like, but they knew his name and as the brown haired boy approached the stool, everyone sat on edge, including Potter himself Draco noted.

"Hmm, spent a lot of times around Gryffindors have you," the sorting hat mused and the boy smiled and seemed to exude calmness. While all the other kids wobbled nervously to the stool and closed their eyes in expectation, the boy Potter just set himself on the stool and relaxed his posture as the hat was place on his head. "But your mother," that hat murmured and Draco subconsciously leaned forward to listen. "Your mother is a Ravenclaw. Your Father – "the hat began but it dropped down to a whisper, inaudible ot anyone but the boy and perhaps McGonagall. The boy nodded and the hat followed. The grungy fabric opened its great creases and bellowed "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table erupted into deafening cheers and they began to shift as the first Potter descended the steps to his new house. He smiled broadly at them but quickly turned to watch his sister approach the stool.

Draco glanced at Harry who seemed to be un-phased by the boys placement and he assumed it was because he took more after the Blonde which who bore him. As Reason settled on the stool and that sorting hat was placed on her head, Draco watched Harry's face twist in worry. Harry suddenly glanced at Draco and the man's eyes opened wide in shock before he quickly turned his attention back to his daughter. Draco's eyes slowly pulled away from Potter as he turned to look at the blonde girl. _Why had Harry looked at him in worry? _Draco leaned forward to listen to the sorting hat's judgment.

"Ooooh, the Golden Boy's Silver Girl," the sorting hat cooed and Draco listened, confused. "Where should I put you. The obvious choice would be Gryffindor, just like your fathe- well, if we can – "the sorting has riddled before he was cut off by the girl.

"Yes, Gryffindor. Just like my Dad." She said firmly and the sorting hat laughed.

"But you have such an odd tale, one that will get no less strange as you move forward, but since you don't know yet I will place you where you request but it would be easier to find answers another; for you know the if you want access to the tree of knowledge you must go through he snake," the hat hissed but after a short pause, it announced grandly to the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded, noticeably louder than the Ravenclaw table and the blonde hair girl leaped off the stool, thanked the sorting hat and proceeded to her place at the Gryffindor table next to the Weasley twins. Draco glanced over at Harry and although he was beaming at his daughter, it seemed the smile was filled with more relief than with pride. _Tree of knowledge, Snake?_ Draco wondered. _Was the Sorting Hat going to put her in . . . ? But it couldn't . . ._ Draco shook his head and tried to clear away the confusing thoughts. He barely listened to the rest of the sorting and stood when his name was announced to the room and most of all he tried to ignore the worried looks from Severus. All he could seem to do was study the Potter Girl. Although there were two new Potter's it seemed there was something special about her and Draco didn't know what it was yet, but he aimed to find out.

* * *

***Elevephant (Elv- AH-Font)**

**Thank you again and the next chapter will be up by the end of Friday!**

**Sincerely,**

**S.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the huge delay, I had a serious problem with my fanfiction account, so bad that I almost thought of deleting it and making a new one but luckily I was able to work out the kinks with the site help. No more delays on the story now! I have new chapters waiting eagerly to be read!**

**Thank you to PrincessBetty01, Mad As A Bloody Hatter, Tearfullpixie, and SevLoverKat for reviewing!**

* * *

Harry stood at the front of the room smiling nervously as his first class filtered in and took their seats at the benches. His first class was first year Ravenclew and Huffflepuff, so he was thankful when he saw a familiar tall brunette walk in. Cadvan smiled at him warmly and Harry returned it as he watched Cadvan be pulled to a seat by other Ravenclaws eager to get to know him. Harry wondered if it was always going to be this way for Potter's now. Harry turned and moved behind his desk to grab his wand. With his head down he thought about Reason. He wasn't sure what class she had now but he was worried about how she was doing. Having two kids now at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't understand how parents did it. Harry chuckled quietly at himself and how over protective he was being.

Harry turned his head up and looked at the classroom and they all watched him attentively. He took comfort in the fact that it was their first class here at Hogwarts as well and he took a deep breath before he stepped around his desk and leaned against it awkwardly, hoping to appear casual.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Potter" – a few students gasped loudly as he began. "I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Who is ready to start waving their wands and causing some trouble?" All the Ravenclaws hands went up while a few tentative Hufflepuffs raised their hands and Harry laughed as he began his first lesson as a Professor at Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco's first class had been exhausting. Fourth year potions was a tedious subject, the first of the worsening years for the class. Most of the students hated potions and only a few made it to O.W.L. level in the subject. The first 3 years were bearable because the students still had some respect for the class but something changed when the monsters turned fourteen. Draco didn't know what it was that caused the change but every year, when a new set of fourth years was going to arrive, Draco dreaded facing them. The blonde man pushed the windows open and cast a light breeze through the room to try and air out the smell of Girding potion as the fourth years poured out of the room rapidly.

As Draco took his place at the front of the room again, he checked the class list. Next was First year potions, probably Draco's favorite class next to the second years. Draco dragged his finger over the parchment to Monday and noted the two houses that would be attending the class - Gryffindor and Slytherin. Of course. Draco looked up as the first Slytherins poured into the room. They eagerly took seats in the front on their side, struggling to sit as close to Draco as possible. It was probably Draco's favorite thing about being Head of the Slytherin house, being adored by the young boys and girls in silver and green. He noted Emory Drabbe, a young black haired boy that stared at him in awe. Draco flashed him a sly, half smile and the boy blushed.

Only after the Slytherin side was almost full did the Gryffindors file in. They weren't late but most of them were obviously not excited to be there. Among the first Gryffindors to arrive was young Emma Weasley and strangely absent from her side was the Potter girl. Draco searched the mass of cloaks cramming through the door for the young girl's silvery hair but as the crowd thinned and the small bell tower on Draco's desk chimed, the girl was still absent.

The Weasley lost a battle to save a seat next to her and she glanced anxiously at the door as Draco began to step down from the front of the class room. Just as he began to speak, the door burst open loudly and a young Gryffindor crashed in, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am so sorry I am late, I got lost. I am – "

"Take a seat Miss Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor for Potter's lateness and 5 more for her continued disturbance." The Gryffindor side moaned and glanced sourly at Reason as she searched for a seat, trying to avoid their eyes. Her face fell slightly as she saw the seats next to Emma were full and Emma stared back with an apologetic look.

"Ms. Potter, you will find a vacant seat on the Slytherin side that should suit you. Please get there quickly before I take another 5 points from your house." Before Draco even finished the word take, Reason was dashing, as quietly as she could, to the open row of seats in the back of the enemy house side.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin. My name is Draco Malfoy and you will call me Professor Malfoy, understood." The room resounded with a chorus of "Yes sir, Professor Malfoy." Draco smiled, satisfied.

"Now, in many of your classes you will find you will review some things for the first couple of classes. I believe in learning by experience so today we will start with a simple potion. Now, don't take simple to mean easy, you still must be exact. Potion Making is an art as well as a science. You will find that many of you will not appreciate it, it isn't for everyone, but you must respect it or risk hurting yourself and/or others. Now, get together in groups of two with the person next to you and open your books to the Forgetfulness Potion."

Draco knew the potion very well but he still turned and grabbed his worn potions book as the class murmured and shuffled to pair off. He heard them 'ooh' and 'awe' as their cauldrons appeared before them magically. As he turned around, past the pairs he saw the Potter girl sitting alone and he glanced at the students noticing that there was an even number of Slytherins and an odd number of Gryffindors. Draco felt a bit of sadness for Reason as she tucked her arms close to her body and stared at the table.

Emma Weasley glanced back unhappily and quickly her face turned to defiance. She looked back up at Professor Malfoy and raised her hand, looking eerily like her mother when Hermione would do that. Draco nodded his head at her, calling her name.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy, can Reason work with us since she does not have a partner?" Emma asked hopefully and Reason's head popped up, smiling widely at her friend. Draco glanced at the two, and although he wanted to see Reason happy, for whatever reason that was, he wanted to study her on her own. Draco put on his stoic gaze and, mimicking his godfather as closely as possible, responded with a monotone hiss.

"Missss Weasley, did I say groups of three? I believe I said pair up the person next to you." Draco spoke and the Weasley's back lost its straightness and she glanced down at the table. The Slytherin side giggled and Draco glared at them, quickly shutting them up.

"I apologize sir," Emma replied meekly. Draco nodded and continued instructing them to choose one partner to get up and gather the supplies which were located on the long table in the back of the classroom. There was vague speaking as the pairs settled on the runner and Draco double checked his own ingredients. As he heard the footsteps settle, he turned around again and his eyes immediately locked with Reason's defiant gaze. Draco was stunned to see such venom in the green eyes and he was reminded of his years of conflict with Harry Potter during his school years and his heart sank. Although he detested this spawn of Harry and some woman, he couldn't help but feel some sort of softness toward the girl and it reminded him of the part of his past that he regretted most as he stared into the seething green irises.

Draco turned his head away and cleared his throat, "now, boys and girls, begin. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Most of you will probably fail at this but don't worry; I just want to judge your skill with reading recipes and making measurements.

As the students began eagerly, Draco wove his way through the front of the room, moving slowly toward the back. He cringed at some of the mistakes they were making but also smiled when they fretted over their potion. Many of the potions were ruined before they even made it to the extended brewing portion of the instructions and Draco had them throw it out and write a response on what they did wrong and how they would correct it.

As a few pairs of students settled in to wait the 45 – 60 minutes for their potion to brew, Draco made his way to the back where Reason was setting her small alarm clock. He watched her as she glanced at the potion and then the recipe. She seemed so lost in what she was doing; she didn't even notice Draco walk up behind her as she gathered her ingredients for the mortar mixture. Unlike many students, she did not immediately rest as her potion began brewing. She began crushing her ingredients with the pestle and set the mixture aside. Draco glanced up and saw the Weasley girl doing the same. However, where he saw a studious, concentrated look on Emma's face he saw a pleasant smile and look of enjoyment on Reason's. As she settled into her seat, Reason pulled her Potion's book to her and began to read the rest of the recipe as well as the history of it and its uses. It was only when Draco began to move around her did she notice he was there. She jumped back slightly and nearly dropped her book.

"Professor," Reason stammered with shock. Standing this close to him she forgot her anger with him for embarrassing Emma and she could only stare into his silver eyes. He looked so familiar and she remembered suddenly a photo of a young man in a slytherin robe, scowling at the camera, in one of the pages of the Order book. Her gaze traveled to his hair and she marveled at how similar it was to her own. They were practically the same shade but his hair was long and straight, pulled back into a leather band behind his head – Reasons hair tumbled wildly out of a bun she pulled back before she started making her potion.

"Ms. Potter, I see you seem to be enjoying potion's making." Draco questioned and the girl nodded. Draco turned his head and looked down in to the cauldron; the little ripples on the surface were continuing the motion Reason had cast them in. Draco smiled because the common response to "wave your wand over the cauldron" was to do just that with no magical instruction behind the motion. Draco smiled at the girl and suddenly her eyes turned defiant at him again.

"Why did you embarrass Emma, she was only being my friend," the small girl demanded quietly and Draco raised an eyebrow. It was becoming more and more obvious to him that this truly was Harry Potter's daughter.

"She was speaking out of turn, Ms. Potter. Not listening to instructions. As a professor I must hold all my students to the same level of conduct and that includes following my instructions."

Reason did not seem satisfied with this answer but her face relaxed a little and she seemed to be letting it go. A voice from the front of the room called out to Draco and he reluctantly left Reason's side to help the poor child who's cauldron bubbled goo violently. Draco felt a refreshed need to find out more about this Potter girl; something about her stirred a part of Draco that he thought he had lost when he ran away. _Stop this Draco, what do you hope to accomplish by becoming close to Potter's daughter. He is married and you are a fool. Focus on something else, this will only get you hurt. _Draco submitted silently to the voice in his head and he pulled out his wand to fix the mess. As he willed away the mess, he willed away his curiosity for Reason Potter.

The class was almost over when Emma Weasley's alarm went off and she began to add the final ingredients to her potion in the appropriate manner and order. When she finished she smiled down at her brew and her partner, a wizard with a last name she had never heard before, called over Professor Malfoy.

"Professor, we are done. Did we do it correctly?" Emma asked eagerly and the man leaned down, sniffed the potion and analyzed its color.

"Ms. Weasley, hand me your alarm," Draco requested and held out his hand. The young girl placed it curiously into the blond man's hand.

Draco dropped the alarm into the cauldron and immediately it screamed and exploded into vile smelling liquid before disappearing in a violent series of tiny eruptions. Emma stood stunned and her partner shrugged, turning back to his friend to his left. Draco waved his wand over the mixture and it disappeared.

"On my desk by next class will be a paper from you two about the destructive effects of adding more than two pinches of the mortar mixture to a brew that was left standing too long," with that Draco returned to the aisle. The last person preparing the potion was Reason so he headed back there as she dipped in her wooden ladle and slowly stirred the mixture 5 times anti-clockwise. She rested the ladle in the hook on the side of the cauldron and picked up her wand. The rest of the class seemed to notice she was the only one left and they all stared back at her as she swept her wand in a subtle whirl-pool shape, the spiral descending into the cauldron and moving the thick mixture lazily.

Reason looked up and Draco looked back at her in fondness; he knew he didn't have to tell her she did it right, she felt it. He knew the look in her eyes to be his own when he completed a potion. When you perfectly mix a potion, you can feel it. As you follow the recipe it is like sliding down a slide, snuggled safely in between the two sides. Many people are not sensitive enough to feel the gently path and they fall out of the slide and hurt themselves and wreck their potion but for those who do feel it, when your feet gently rest on the ground and you slowly stand up to face what you've just accomplished - you know.

Reason beamed as Draco took a spoon full of the potion and poured it in to a tiny flask. "I want to congratulate Reason Potter for being the first First Year this year to successfully make a potion." Draco handed the brown flask to the young Gryffindor and she held it close to her chest as she smiled at him. Draco reminded himself that it was no good getting emotionally involved with the young Potter and reluctantly he turned away from the beautiful face of the overjoyed girl. As he made his way to the front of the room, Emma Weasley darted past him and he heard her loudly congratulate her friend. The bell tower on Draco's desk rang and the students grabbed their things and left. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco watched Emma help Reason put her ingredients away and will away her cauldron and just as the two were about to leave, he caught Reason staring at him. He pretended to be busy and when he turned around again, the girls were gone.

As Draco entered the Great Hall for dinner, he saw Harry at the end of the Gryffindor table with Reason and her brother. Reason revealed the flask and Draco narrowed his eyes as he saw Harry's eyes widen. Harry seemed to recover and smiled broadly at Reason. Draco shook his head as he made his way past the Slytherin table and up to his seat at the Head Table. Harry seemed to be doing that a lot with Reason, seeming to be wary of every move she made. Draco wanted to ignore Reason and the other Potter, Cadvan, and even Harry himself but the more he tried to convince himself to stay away, the more he curious he became.

Snape entered the Great Hall and Harry quickly hugged his kids before ushering them to their tables. He met the Headmaster in the aisle and the two made their way to the Head Table. Harry glanced over at Draco who seemed to be staring intently at something and as he followed the silver eyed man's gaze, he saw his daughter swatting playfully at one of the Weasley Twins as they toyed with her hair.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Snape asked as they walked around the table.

"Oh, me? Yes, Severus, I'm quite alright, just feeling a bit homesick," Harry replied absent mindedly and parted with the raven haired wizard as he took his seat at the table. Severus shrugged but didn't totally dismiss Harry's behavior, noting to keep a closer eye on the wizard as the year went on. Severus turned to the students and began his nightly oration. The food appeared and everyone began eating jovially except for two men at opposite ends of the Head table, picking at their food, lost in thought.

* * *

Fred dangled the chocolate covered cherry over George's mouth, pulling just out of reach as he reached for it eagerly with his lips. George darted for the cherry again and Fred popped it impishly into his mouth. George, understanding the only solution, grabbed his brother by the back of the head and crashed their mouths together. His tongue darted into his brother's mouth, tasting the already melting chocolate and seeking out the illusive cherry. Knowingly, George bit his twin's lip, causing Fred to gasp and the cherry rolled into George's mouth. George pulled away and smiled at his physical manifestation of his reflection as he chewed and swallowed his prize. As the identical brothers lay back on the bed, they heard the door of their shop open carefully, followed by a wet cough. The two men tensed and strained to hear more. They knew Verity had gone home to see her Grandmother and wouldn't be back until next week. Whoever was down in the shop tripped and stumbled clumsily, coughing violently the whole way.

"Stay here, Fred," George commanded as he quickly got off the bed. He grabbed a spare shirt off the ground and put in on quickly. Fred reached to the edge of their bed and grabbed his brother's wand.

"Georgie," He whispered and George thanked Fred as he took his wand from the half-naked man. George quietly made his way to their door to the store and disappeared. When George was out of sight, Fred's throat constricted and his heart began to pound hurriedly, violent and painful, against his ribs. He quickly grabbed his wand and disregarded putting on a shirt as he darted to the door.

George had already made his way halfway down the stairs and as he slipped in to the display alcove there, he cast the lights on. As the shop flooded with light, the intruder gasped, causing them to cough more violently then before. George heard a creak and glanced up at the door the see his brother's face peaking from behind the entry way. He was about to shoo Fred back in to the loft when they both heard a feeble voice ring out between coughing fits.

"Geo- cough – or – cough – orge?" the voice called and George stepped out from the alcove. Collapsed in the middle of his shop was an old friend of his whom he'd met when the man brought his family to their shop. He was an Auror and often visited the shop when he was on break, bringing his three daughters with him.

"Fitsgerald Agrothorp?" George called out doubtfully. The bloody man nodded and reached out bloodied hand with a small box. George was stunned but Fred rushed past him to the injured man. Already Fred had cast a call to a healer and was waving the clutter away with his wand as he eased the man into a more comfortable position.

As George regained his senses he rushed to his lover and their injured friend and grabbed the man's hand with the small box in it. As Fred cast a soothing spell over the man's chest, Fitsgerald Agrothorp ominously reported in his strained and blood dampened voice, "Georg-eh, we heh-ve a proh-he-blem."

* * *

**SO WHADDYA THINK? Time to move on to the next chapter, right? Well go ahead, you. Enjoy. Again, for those of you following the story, sorry for the wait and thank you for being so patient.  
**

**S.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the newest chapter! Read it, I love it! Thank you to Daddy's little crazy bitch, Guest, TearfullPixie, and Little Miss Scandalous for reviewing and thank you to all of my followers, new and old, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Being good at potions doesn't mean anything. It won't give her away. Anyone could be good at potions," Harry spoke to his empty chambers as he lay back in his bed. He was turning the brown flask Reason had given him almost a month ago over in his hands, against the light of the ceiling lamp. Harry had been on edge ever since he arrived at Hogwarts for fear of Reason being exposed. He had never had to worry about her magical ability before but the more he thought about it the more anxious he became. _Could he continue to hide her if she got all of Draco's talents?_ Harry had nearly had a heart attack as he watched the sorting hat deliberate over where to put her. If she had been placed in Slytherin he didn't know what he would have done knowing she would be spending so much time with Draco- it would have been bound to come out.

_But she wasn't_, his thoughts reminded him and he rolled over, setting the flask on his bedside table next to the flask Reason had given him just the other day. He needed to forget about this, worrying would only make him sick. Harry glanced at their family photo from Reason's birthday and he smiled. He ran his fingers across the surface of the glass and then picked up his wand. He gestured to turn out the lamp and he nestled into bed. Tomorrow was another day to worry.

* * *

Draco walked up the stairs silently. He wasn't trying to sneak around or anything, he just naturally walked in a silent and catlike way that unnerved most people. If he had to attribute it to anything it was because he took comfort in not eliciting much attention to his presence. Something he relished solemnly as he got older. Draco stepped on to the balcony on the edge of the divinations tower. The night fog was so thick it was like stepping into a wall of gray. Draco walked until he found the stone wall marking the edge of the balcony and he settled himself down, sitting with his back pressed against the cold stone.

Draco leaned his head back, stared out into the gray nothingness and breathed in the thick moist air fondly. He loved these nights because the wall of fog seemed to transport him to a tranquil and worriless world where he could just be still and empty of thought. It was the only way he found untainted calm when he was working with the dark lord. Until the fog disappeared with the gloomy morning sun, he could surround himself with the bland color and, unable to see anything further than a few inches, he could pretend he was somewhere else.

Draco cleared his throat and jumped suddenly when he heard a shifting sound to his left. Carefully he waved his hand against the fog, clearing it magically a few feet around him. When he saw the edge of a bare foot and a cloak he wandlessly cast the spell further and the clear air revealed a small Gryffindor with fog dampened silver hair, her green eyes staring widely at Draco.

"Pro-pro-professor Malfoy," Reason stammered as she scrambled to stand up. "I know I shouldn't be out of bed, I had just never seen such a thing as this fog and I fell in love with it so," the small girl rambled as she straightened her cloak and avoided looking Draco in the eyes.

Draco hadn't really been able to observe her much since the first day of potions because now she always got there on time and sat next to Emma Weasley. The two never failed to make a perfect brew and it didn't escape Draco's watchful gaze that that had to do with the Potter girl being so in love with potions. She had received another flask of potion, being the first to successfully brew their second potion of the year and he watched as she devoured her potions book. He'd seen her reading it in the great hall and in the Library. Draco had even reserved some beginner's potion history and theory books for her and he smiled the first day he walked past the great hall during break and saw her curled up with one of them in front of one of the many hearths there.

"It's okay, Ms. Potter, have a seat." Reason sat down slowly and Draco moved himself to sit more closely to her. The fog began to settle over them again but between the heats of their bodies, the air between Draco and Reason remained fairly clear. "Where did you grow up that you've never seen fog like this? Many of the European countries get a similar fog very often."

"Oh, I didn't grow up in Europe. I was born and raised in Florida, that's in the U.S." Reason replied and Draco looked at her. He now understood the accent she and her brother seemed to have. He was again reminded of the distinct difference in feeling he got from the two of them. Cadvan Potter was probably the furthest thing from Harry Potter. Nothing ever seemed to faze the tall boy and in response to every instruction or piece of advice Draco gave the boy, the child just nodded his head slowly and went about what he was supposed to do. The young man wasn't horrible at potions but he had none of the joy or talent that his sister did and that never seemed to bother him. When the two were in the same class he patiently listened to her go on and on and just smiled at her fondly. Draco could hardly believe the two were related, let alone twins, the way they interacted with each other.

"Well, didn't you at least visit the Weasleys in England?" Draco questioned and the small girl shook her head.

"No, Papa always said that we stayed away because he wanted to make sure it was completely safe to take us back. He said that he left because he was reminded that the after effects of the war still lingered and he didn't want us growing up in that. I didn't see anything of the wizarding world until I arrived in England a few days before we came here," Reason retold to Draco and the blond man cast his eyes down.

_He was reminded of the effects of the war? What did that mean_? Draco's thoughts were cut off when Reason began to hum a tune very familiar to Draco. "Where did you learn that?" Draco asked suddenly and Reason stopped humming.

"Oh, it is my favorite song," Reason replied. "My daddy used to sing it to me as I fell asleep. Even though it made him sad, I really liked it. Papa said it was the favorite song of a friend that he lost. He doesn't talk about the friend but I think he was important because Papa mentions him a lot," Reason continued.

Draco rested his head against the stone wall and sung quietly.

"_And all the towns we built,_

_We built them so,_

_The lions could escape,_

_So they could roam,_

_In houses of their own."_

Draco's voice trailed off and chiming in perfectly, Reason continued the next verse.

"_The council wasn't there,_

_Just answer phones,_

_The humans disappeared,_

_They left their homes._

_So the lions lived, alone."_

Then, there was a pause and they both came back in, repeating the two verses*****. As their voices dissipated into the fog Reason glanced up at Draco who was staring off into the thick nothingness.

"How do you know that song, Professor Malfoy?" She asked and Draco laughed, looking over at her.

"Someone very dear to me taught it and it has always been my favorite song," he replied and Reason nodded. They sat there in silence and very faint sounds of natured drifted up through the fog into the divinations balcony. After a while, Draco looked over to see what Reason was doing and he found the girl fast asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly and silently.

"Reaso-," Draco prodded with his voice – catching himself quickly, he cleared his throat and called out again. "Ms. Potter," he called and Reason stirred minutely. Draco smiled and stood up. The speed of his ascension caused small droplets of condensation on his face the run into his eyes and h wiped them off as he regained his balance. When his vision was clear again, he looked down at Reason Potter leaning against the stone and something pulled at Draco's heart. He didn't know what it was but it almost felt as if he had something in common with this young girl, something like a connection.

Draco crouched and slipped his arms under her small frame. Unlike her brother, she looked more like Harry in size, her form small but secure looking; petite but not frail in appearance. Draco cleared the fog in front of him and he made his way down the steps and through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. He set Reason down on her feet and she slumped against him heavily. She was exactly like her father when it came to sleeping, you couldn't wake him up to save his life, Draco thought fondly and he wiggled his finger on the soft skin behind her ear. Instantly she woke up and Draco laughed. Yup, exactly like her father.

Reason made a small noise of confusion and Draco guided her towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Good night, Ms. Potter. Sleep well." Draco bid Reason farewell and from the end of the Hallway he watched her enter the Gryffindor common room, to tired or confused to really bid him farewell. On his way back to the Dungeons, Draco began to hum the song and suddenly he stopped. _Harry had taught that song to his children? Why? _It had been a silly muggle song that Draco's mother had sung to Draco when he had trouble sleeping and it had always comforted Draco to hear it. He sang it on numerous occasions to Harry Potter when they were on assignment together and once, when Draco had been put in the hospital after a nasty fight, Harry sang it back to Draco as he lay there, the brunette man running his hands soothingly through silver tresses. Draco was confused, _what did Harry think of him_? _He avoided him here at Hogwarts and he told his daughter that Draco reminded him of the war – yet, Harry sang Reason Draco's song? _Draco stepped inside of his room and shut the door. He didn't want it to but as he undressed and stepped into his hot bath, he knew that these new facts coming to light were going to continue to bother her, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

* * *

As Reason made her way back to the Gryffindor table for Lunch, Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Cadvan was being fawned over by many of the girls in Ravenclaw which would normally make him ignored by the boys; but they seemed to love him as well, in a more masculine, platonic sense. Cadvan lifted his head as he heard the boys and girls at the table quiet down and he smiled calmly at Harry.

"Hi, Da," Cadvan greeted as Harry arrived at the table.

"Hello Cadvan, can I have a word with you outside really quickly?" Harry asked and Cadvan nodded, extracting himself from his harem and following his father out of the Great Hall. When they arrived outside of the doors, Harry began walking down the Hallway and Cadvan followed easily. After a few moments, Harry began to speak.

"Cadvan, you are aware that you and Reason share different pasts, right?" He asked and the tall boy nodded again. Harry continued. "Well, there are some things about Reason's past that I don't want getting out and I fear, being here, at Hogwarts surrounded by all the magic and magical people, it may be revealed – this thing about her. I need to keep her safe, I need to keep her secret safe, and that is why I kept you all out of this world as long as I could. I am not saying you all shouldn't be here, I am glad both you and Reason are here making friends and developing your talent. I just . . . want to keep her safe."

"I understand, Da. What do you need me to do," Cadvan asked solidly. Harry smiled, he was glad that Reason and himself were not alone here and he thanked the universe again for giving Reason such a caring brother.

"I need you to watch over her whenever you can. Inform Emma to do the same since they are in the same house. And whatever it takes, try not to let her out of your site and if you can avoid it . . . well, uhm," Harry trailed off and Cadvan gave him a prodding look. "Try and keep her away from Professor Malfoy. If anyone is going to figure it out, it is him and I need her to stay away. She is very good at potions and that is attracting enough attention, I don't need her running into him again, alone, sometime and her letting the wrong thing slipping out unknowingly." Harry instructed and Cadvan nodded.

"And try not to let her find any of this out," Harry added and Cadvan accepted the instruction with his usual attentive nod. Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder and dismissed him. He watched Cadvan as he entered the Great Hall and saw Reason wave excitedly at her brother and Cadvan crossed the hall to his sister's side, much to the dismay of many Ravenclaws. Satisfied with Reason's safety, Harry made his way back to his office.

* * *

Reason lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. These past two weeks, Cadvan and Emma had been acting strange. They weren't being too much unlike themselves but . . . there was . . . something off about the two of them. For instance, Reason had found them talking to each other outside of Astronomy before she had gotten there. It's not that they can't talk to each other it was just that they don't usually and the way they were speaking was very secretive and when Reason walked up they stopped suddenly and Cadvan gave her his usual head nod and Emma greeted her cheerfully, guiding her into the classroom.

They had also been steering her away from Professor Malfoy. When Emma and Reason had seen him that morning in the Great Hall, Emma led Reason away and down the stairs even though that made them two minutes late to Transfiguration; and Emma was never late to anything. In Potions, Emma always did the speaking and kept Reason busy, asking her numerous questions and chatting endlessly as to keep Reason's mind off of their Professor.

Reason stared out of window of the divinations tower as professor Trelawny, a seemingly immortal woman carried on about this and that in reading the future. Reason had potions next but she had a plan. Reason pretended to be interested in what the Professor was saying every time she went by but by the time they left Divinations, Reason had gone over the finally details of the plan she had been formulating all week. When she sat down at the table, Reason began to eat eagerly partially because of her plan but also because she couldn't concentrate on anything except the plan so they would have known that something was on her mind.

With about 6 minutes left until passing period their first after lunch class, Reason began to act sick.

"Reason, are you okay?" Emma clucked as she began to check her friend for a fever.

"Em' she's not sick - " began Nathanial.

"- she just ate too much," Nicholas finished.

Reason mimed heaving and she stood up slowly but hurriedly. "Emma, I'm going to the infirmary," Reason said as she gathered her books from the table.

"Let me come with you," Emma insisted and Reason waved her off.

"Go to potions, I think I'll be in the infirmary for a while. Nick and Nate are right, I ate way too much way too fast. My stomach is killing me," Reason insisted and Emma looked sort of relieved to hear that Reason would not be going to potions and seemed to insist almost half-heartedly that Reason let her go along too, or at least let Emma walk her to the infirmary. Reason allowed for the compromise and Emma guided her all the way to the infirmary where an old man and woman let her lay down on a bed to sleep off her stomach ache and Reason watched Emma retreat rapidly as the bell for passing period rang. Emma waited and when she heard the bell for class to begin she sat up. While the man and woman treated some students with a nasty case of the bogie hex, Reason snuck out of the infirmary and ran all the way to Potions. She heard Professor Malfoy going on about the potion they would be completing that day and Reason snuck in quietly.

Reason received a stern look from Draco but he let her go and continued to talk as Reason made her way to the back of the Slytherin side. Reason thanked him silently for not saying anything because as Reason glance up she noticed Emma taking notes furiously, not even checking back to see if Reason was there. _All going according to plan_, Reason thought and she smiled proudly pulling her Potions in the Justice System and opening it quietly.

The class was almost over and Emma hadn't looked to the back of the classroom, not even once and luckily Professor Malfoy hadn't come to visit her either because she knew that one glance in to her cauldron her would know she wasn't following his instructions. While he was busy helping some kids in the front she grabbed the last of the ingredients out of her pocket; she had been patiently sneaking the necessary ingredients from the Potion's Cabinets since last monday. As Emma finished adding the a few more ingredients to her brew, a voice behind her made her jump.

"And what is this you are making, Ms. Potter?" Draco asked quietly and the girl looked stunned.

"The . . . the . . . the brew for today, sir," She stammered and Draco frowned at her.

"The least you could do is not lie to me. Tell me why you are making this potion or I will have you taken to the headmaster and punished for stealing my ingredients," Draco stated sourly. He was reminded of how Harry Potter got away with breaking every rule in the book while they were at school and he stared at Harry's daughter coldly as she fumbled to respond while still brewing her potion.

As Draco leaned over and as he stared into the crystal clear liquid and checked the ingredients, it dawned on him instantly what Reason was making.

"What do you think you're doing. This is not only an advanced potion but it is illegal to use it unauthorized," Draco scolded quietly as not to attract looks from his other students.

"Professor Malfoy," Reason begged. "My father, my brother, and Emma are keeping something from me and I want to know what it is," she revealed. "I know I'm not supposed to use it and that it's not one hundred percent accurate but they won't tell me anything otherwise and I need to know. My father has never lied to me and I have to know what he's hiding."

Draco glanced up at the other students and then back down at the cauldron and then Reason. He knew it was wrong but he was just a curious as she was to know if something was up. He had noticed that both Emma Weasley and Cadvan Potter gave him strange looks when they thought he wasn't looking and they seemed to always try to be between him and the Potter girl as if they were protecting her from him. He came up with a compromise that satisfied what dedication he had to the moral conduct of teachers.

"Alright, if you can successfully brew this then I will allow you to use it," He stated and Reason nodded. Draco straightened his back and Reason continued to add the ingredients in the painfully careful manner they were instructed to be added in. Draco made his way back to the front of the room and checked on the other students.

* * *

When it came time to go, it seemed Emma Weasley hadn't known Reason was there because she was shocked to see her as she turned around to leave.

"Reason! I thought you were sick! I was just coming to get you," Emma cooed and rushed to her friend.

"No, I am feeling much better. The Infirmary gave me a tonic to help with the stomach ache," Reason lied and Emma smiled at her. Draco noticed the blond girl's sudden distress when she realized that she couldn't hide the potion without seeming suspicious as all the other cauldrons cleared away. He stepped forward and addressed the girls.

"Ms. Weasley, because of Ms. Potter's late arrival, she has to stay here and finish the potion."

Emma suddenly became defiant, unwilling to leave her friend.

"Ms. Weasley if you defy me, I will deduct 50 points from your house for every minute you are here," Draco dared and Emma's resolve weakened. She didn't want to bring the Gryffindor house points in to this. Reason saw her chance and took it.

"Emma, it's fine. I'll be done in just a few minutes. You go on ahead," Reason insisted and, unwilling to put her house's victory in jeopardy, Emma left reluctantly. Just as the door closed Draco walked back to the back of the room.

"How is it going?" He asked and there was a pregnant pause before Reason answered as she finished a step in the process. When it was completed she looked up at Draco as she stirred the liquid.

"One more step and then it has to mature for a lunar phase," Reason reported and Draco nodded. He watched her carefully finish the last of the ingredient steps and he transported it magically into his office to wait out the phasing of the moon.

Reason gathered her things and headed to the door, stopping before she left. "Thank you, Professor," Reason said sincerely. "I know you are putting yourself at jeopardy, allowing me to do this and all, and I don't know why you're doing it, but thank you," she finished and she left the room. Draco sat on the top of a desk and stared down at his hands.

_I'm doing this selfishly_, he thought to himself_. I want to know what Harry Potter is hiding probably more than you do. And you, I'm doing this because I want to see if you can do it, and if you can, I want to be the one to guide you and to teach you everything about Potions. I want to watch you grow as a Potion's Master and do great things, help a lot of people. And if that starts by committing one little crime, so be it, I am a Slytherin, we are not always the most honest and direct of people_, Draco mused and as he was about to make his way to his office he halted.

" . . . if you want access to the tree of knowledge you must go through the snake," Draco muttered in to the empty room and although he knew she wasn't there he whipped around and stared at the door. _What did the sorting hat want them to find out? And how did it know they would be connected?_

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS IT'S DONE. Gaah this is one of my favorite chapters yet! I'm dying. Can't wait to give you more soon!Thank you for all your love and patience!  
**

***Lions – by Jonquil, it's a song that I really love and have a cute tune so I thought it sort of fit because the lyrics sound silly yet sad, in and out of context.**

**Until the next chapter, I LOVE YOU!**

**S.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Daddy's little crazy bitch, Guest, SevLoverKat, Little Miss Scandalous, TearfullPixie, Icy eyed Angel, and Natalie Faye for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reason and Emma stared up with wide eyes as hundreds of live bats flew through the Great Hall. As the colony thinned, the two girls sat straight again and looked back at each other, smiling broadly.

"Just wait until you see the food," the Weasley twins said in unison and a moment later the tables in the great hall filled themselves magically with a thousand varieties of pumpkin treats and spooky looking snacks. Reason quickly grabbed a Shrunken Head and bit in to it, revealing it to be a meat pie full of spices and vegetables and beef. Emma reached past Siggly Murchek and picked up a Poison apple, dripping menacingly with delicious "poison". The girls ate festively and chatted happily with friends and Reason's suspicions about Emma, Cadvan, and her Father were far from her mind until her eyes landed on her dad, smiling at her fondly. His eyes seemed to be guarding something and she wondered if she had that look in her eyes as she lied to those closest to her this past week.

Reason looked to Emma who was chatting happily with her brothers and Reason glanced at Cadvan whom was helping Flora Longbottom cut her pigmy pie. Reason cast her eyes down at the table and quickly raised her goblet of pumpkin juice to her mouth and swung it back so no one could see her face which she knew was revealing some of the confusion she felt. As she set down the chalice, she glanced back at the faculty table and saw Professor Malfoy looking at her concernedly, not paying attention to his conversation with Professor Patil. For some reason, his gaze soothed her and Reason smiled back at him reassuringly, receiving a small gesture of acknowledgment and understanding from the man.

Emma turned and saw Reason staring off at something and Emma followed her gaze. She saw Professor Malfoy's expression change from concern to a small smile, nodding and gesturing with his glass, a motion of acknowledgement. Emma was about to say something, to distract Reason, but she stopped herself. Emma didn't know why she was supposed to keep them apart or what she was supposed to be watching for, she only knew what Cadvan told her which was everything his dad had told him. Emma didn't like it, she felt bad always trying to separate them. Reason was exceptional at Potions, Emma could tell that she loved it and she had seen their Professor looking at Reason fondly as she peered into the cauldron thoughtfully, a few loose hairs making their way around her face. Emma could tell there was a connection there and she felt awkward and intrusive stepping between them.

Emma looked at Cadvan who was staring at his sister calmly but as Emma studied his eyes, she could see the fiercely protective attitude that lived beneath his unresponsive features. She knew that sense of boundless dedication, she felt that way for Reason as well but she felt there was something that needed to be said, that was being kept a secret because of some simple miscommunication or unnecessary fear. Emma prided herself on being observant and empathetic like her mother and just as her mother always told her, Emma trusted her instincts. After the desserts came out and the festivities began to dwindle, Emma excused herself from Reason, telling her that she would be around later.

As Emma left the Grand Hall she walked down a series of corridors and stopped in front of the charms classroom. She was about to knock when she heard a voice call her from the end of the hallway.

"Emma, what are you doing here? Isn't there a Halloween party in the Gryffindor common room?" Ginny asked her niece. Angelina was holding Ginny's hand and she smiled at Emma who smiled back at her warmly. The two women were the two most beautiful women Emma had ever seen, next to her mother of course, and she always marveled at how seamlessly they moved with and around each other, even in the company of people who didn't approve. She considered Angelina just as much of an aunt as she did her Aunt Ginny.

"There is, and I will go, but I have something to talk to you about. It's really important," Emma said and Ginny nodded. Ginny opened the door to the classroom and led Angelina and Emma into her office across the class room. Angelina went into the small kitchen to make some tea as Ginny and Emma took a seat on the couch.

"So, what is it? You seem to be pretty bothered," Ginny observed. Emma nodded and was suddenly at a loss for where to start; so she just started talking. She started with the first day of Potions, when Reason completed the assigned brew and from there she talked about the instructions she received. She paused for a moment to accept tea from Angelina and once the black woman was seated next to Ginny, Emma went on. She talked about how she felt there was a connection between Professor Malfoy and Reason and how she felt strange coming between them.

"Even if it is just to let her develop her skills as a Potion Master, I don't want to hold her back from talking with Professor Malfoy. From what Cadvan said, I think that it is just Professor Malfoy we are keeping the secret from and for whatever reason, I get the feeling like he should know most of all."

Emma finished and took a sip of her tea as her Aunts looked to each other, debating how to respond.

"Well," Ginny began. "I am in no position to tell you what happened in the past and how it relates to Reason Potter. But, I am very happy that you are such a good fiend to Reason. Do you think Reason believes there is a connection between her and Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked and Emma deliberated.

"I don't know if she acknowledges consciously, and I doubt she'd talk to me about it because she can sense that I've been trying to keep them apart, but I think she feels strongly for him. She looks up to him, I can tell," Emma responded and Ginny nodded.

"I think you are thinking of doing the right thing, Emma," Angelina spoke quietly and both the Weasley females looked at her. "Although we can't tell you what you want to know, and you promised to watch Reason and Malfoy, I think you are right in not getting between them. I think they should be allowed to figure it out, if there is anything there," Angelina finished and Emma thanked her. Ginny seemed a little more conflicted and sipped her tea absent mindedly.

"Emma," Ginny started and she paused, unsure of where to go. ", the war left many people . . . troubled. It . . . people changed and love was lost – but love was also found," Ginny glanced at Angelina who smiled at her lovingly. "As much as I want you to respect Harry's wishes, as long as you don't encourage Reason in exploring her connection with Malfoy, then I think you should let them be. We've had enough loss," Ginny began speaking more to herself then the others in the room. "What would be so wrong about a little bit more happiness?"

Emma stared at her aunt. She didn't understand what her Aunts were saying but she had it confirmed that there was something relating Reason and their Professor and Emma took in a confident breath. She would be the best friend she could be to Reason, standing by her decision. Emma thanked her Aunts and headed to the Gryffindor common room for the party. When she entered she saw Reason with her hair wrapped up around her head, held with sticks and long stem flowers. She twirled with Nicholas, her White fairy costume whirling around her like flurries of snow. Emma crossed the room and hugged her friends back, stopping Reason.

When Emma loosened her grip, Reason turned around and looked at her friend with concern. "Is everything alright, Emma?" She asked and Emma nodded.

"I just wanted to hug my best friend," Emma replied and Reason smiled. The two girls excused themselves and ran up to the girl's dorm to get Emma dressed in her autumn colored Fairy costume.

* * *

Harry walked into the Gryffindor locker room. He hadn't been in it since his last Quidditch game and it was exactly as he remembered it. He ran his hand along the surface of the lockers and found his old locker right next to Ron's. He remembered the day Ron punched him when Harry told him that he had feelings for Ginny. Harry smiled and thought of Ginny, the new sponsor for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He still remembered the day they broke up, or rather, the moment when they started their actual break up. It was a mutual thing, they had both grown more platonic than romantic with each other although they remained in their relationship and were still close, holding hands and kissing cheeks. When people were falling deeply in love - Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, etc. – Harry and Ginny, while they weren't moving farther from each other, fell into this close friendship.

He could still see it, the day he realized Ginny was in love with Angelina. It was shortly after the final battle, when they were all in the burrow. He was sitting next to Ginny, the two of them with their hands clasped and their foreheads pressed together as they whispered quietly to each other like two young children exchanging secrets. Angelina walked in solemnly and was greeted warmly by Mrs. Weasley. The twins came down stairs and they hugged their friend. They both gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth and they led her to sit down in the living room, getting her off her wounded leg.

Harry had watched Ginny's eyes from the instant Angelina arrived. When she walked through the door, Ginny's faced flooded with relief and happiness, the same expression Harry had seen on George's face when Fred woke from his almost death there in his arms on the battle field. None of them had seen Angelina since she went down in the battle. She had been hit with a spell and after she hit the ground, she grabbed three wounded and apparated to the nearest wizarding hospital. As the twins rushed down the stairs, Ginny's face fell a little and she glanced down. As she glanced up, she saw Harry staring at her and her eyes went wide as if she could sense his knowing. They never said the words out right and the first time Ginny admitted her love vocally was to Angelina herself, but the Harry and Ginny moved away from appearing romantic and formed a friendship as close as Harry's friendship with Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled at the Gryffindor flag hanging on the back wall and he turned his head as he heard the door to the locker room open.

Ginny walked in wearing her Gryffindor jersey and chaps, her playing boots worn and battered with the Hollyhead Harpy logo on the buckle faded and nearly colorless. She was pulling her hair into a high pony tail and didn't notice Harry until she had it tied securely and lifted her head.

"Harry," she said, surprised.

"Hello Ginny," he greeted as he crossed the room and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Ginny returned the hug with equal mirth and as they pulled away she placed her hand on his cheek where his stubble was already growing again despite having shaved the other morning. Suddenly, Ginny's face changed and she looked into Harry's eyes seriously.

"Harry," she started and Harry became concerned by her tone of voice. "How is everything going with Reason?" she asked and she didn't have to say anymore for him to know and he sighed.

"She is amazing at Potions. I don't know if I can hide her because even though she is my child and Draco might dislike her because of it, he would want her to succeed at Potions. From what she has told me, he has been working with her to help her develop her skills. I . . . don't know what to do," Harry admitted and he sat down on one of the benches in the locker room. Ginny followed and sat next to him.

"Emma told me that you ordered Cadvan and herself to keep the two apart," Ginny revealed and Harry looked at her shocked. Before even seeing her reaction, he knew that Ginny disagreed with his course of action.

"I had . . . I don't know. I want to protect her. You think I did something wrong," Harry said and Ginny looked down.

"I am not judging you, Harry. It is your choice, she is your daughter to protect, but . . . she's also his. You have to know what it would mean to him if he found out she was his. This girl who inherited his skill with potions, that has his hair color and some of his habits. Harry, I've worked beside Malfoy for a few years now and, he's changed. He is quiet and sometimes . . . he just looks so sad. But he's started to warm up, make friends and be genuine with people. I think it would be goo-"

"He left me, Ginny!" Harry shouted defensively. "What right does he have to her when he turned his back on me and left! The only reason I don't regret it as much as he probably does is because from it I got the most wonderful gift in the world, a family of my own. So I don't see how what is good for Malfoy plays into any of this because from what I can tell he has always just done what was good for Malfoy."

Harry was paused in his rant and in the dead air they heard voices outside. The Gryffindor quidditch team was arriving to get changed and ready for their first game of the year. Ginny looked at the entrance and then back at Harry with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to overstep, I just thought – I don't know."

"I know, just, let me do what I think is best for my child. Please support me in that, as my friend," Harry insisted and Ginny nodded. Harry left the locker room, patting the Weasley twins on their shoulders as he passed them, wishing them good luck.

* * *

Draco looked out at the Quidditch pitch from his office as a mob of rowdy Gryffindors cheered and hollered as they made their way back to their common room to celebrate their victory over Ravenclaw. Draco couldn't see her from his perch but he knew Reason was in there somewhere, probably with her father and the Weasley, proudly rejoicing with their house. Draco turned around and looked at the cauldron sitting in the corner of his office. He wandered over and looked into it, conflicting feelings welling up in him. He knew it wasn't ethical to use this on Potter, or anyone for that matter – unless otherwise authorized, but how badly he wanted to know what they were hiding. He wanted it so badly he couldn't even understand himself. He left Potter so long ago yet he was yearning to learn what he was hiding. _Did he really think it had anything to do with him or was he just hoping to still be of some significance to the man?_ Draco thought he had long since given up on the feelings he had for Harry Potter.

He remembered when he fell in love with the boy who lived. They had been paired together as Aurors and Draco had been horrified. He didn't hate the man, it was just that Harry reminded him so much of the past he regretted and wanted to forget. It had been awkward, but only because both sides had expected the other to be malicious and resentful but in fact they seemed to understand each other more than they thought they would. And that began their fast descent into a unique but close friendship.

Being from opposite sides of the war, thrust into roles and responsibilities neither wanted nor felt they could deal with, they related. Harry hadn't judged Draco for the crimes he was forced to commit to protect his mother and Draco felt empathy for the golden boy and he talked about what happened to him growing up and the constant weight of the fate of the wizarding world resting on his teenage shoulders. They had both lost people they cared about and had to make decisions that kept them awake with night terrors and suffocating dreams. Draco didn't recognize the feeling as deep love until he had been hospitalized after a fight with a death eater still on the run.

Draco lay there in the healer's, alone in a private room that his mother had arranged for him. His eyes were swollen and bruised and he lay there in the silence, not even the hum of machinery or the lull of conversation to sooth him due to the silencing spell on the room. Then suddenly the door opened and familiar footfalls followed, approaching the bed.

"Hey Draco, you look like shit," Harry said and Draco could hear the smile in the friendly jest.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco croaked out hoarsely and he heard Harry take a seat on the stool next to his bed.

"Do you want some water?" Harry asked and Draco nodded painfully. Harry poured a glass from the pitcher and held it to Draco's lips, tipping it slowly, allowing the water to trickle into Draco's dry mouth. When Draco finished one small glass Harry poured him another and carefully placed it on to his moistening lips to allow him to drink. When Draco was satisfied, Harry set the glass on the side table and sat back on the stool.

"Thank you, Harry" Draco said gratefully and Harry told him it was not a big deal. As Draco lay there in silence and darkness, he was soothed by the sound of Harry's breathing, calm and easy in and out. Suddenly there was a hand on his hair and Draco flinched but soothed into the touch as Harry's hand began to stroke Draco's hair, his fingers running nimbly through the silver locks. Slowly, into the silent air, Harry began to sing the song Draco had sung him many times before. Draco sighed and suddenly he wanted to cry and he didn't know exactly why.

As Harry sung on, slightly off key and in a voice not practiced in singing, he continued to stroke Draco's hair and when he reached the end of the second verse, he continued, repeating the song like a mantra over and over again. Draco lost track of how many times Harry had sung it and the song slowly faded until Harry stopped completely. Draco's eyes stung as he had started crying during Harry's singing and when Harry stopped Draco suddenly felt exposed, embarrassed, and vulnerable. He wanted to roll over and hide his face from Harry but he couldn't because of the amount of pain he was in and he lay there, hoping Harry wouldn't see him cry.

Draco thought maybe Harry hadn't noticed because there was an extended silence after Harry had finished but unexpectedly a calloused thumb ran across an ivory cheek, wiping the still rolling tears away and Draco knew, the instant Harry touched his skin, unprovoked and sentimental. He knew he was in love with the man and he didn't know what to do.

Draco sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair running his hands over his eyes and sighing heavily. _It didn't matter anyway_, he thought. It didn't matter why he wanted to know what Harry was hiding, it didn't even matter that he wanted to know. He had promised Reason that she could use it if she could make it. He marveled at the almost mature brew in the corner. Draco smiled in disbelief, he had promised – and she had done it.

* * *

**WOOT WOOT REASON! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next will be up soon. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**S.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, getting to the end of the semester and my university classes have been pretty tough. Expect the next chapter soon! Thank you to ****TearfullPixie****, , Guest, ****Daddys little crazy bitch****, ****SevLoverKat****, Faya for reviewing!**

* * *

Reason stared, mouth agape, as Professor Malfoy stoppered the vile and handed it to her.

"Ms. Potter, it seems you have done it," he said, a hint of pride in his voice. Reason handled the vile carefully as she admired it. She couldn't believe that it had succeeded, let alone that her Professor was actually giving it to her. "Make sure not to use too much," Draco warned and Reason nodded. He knew she had read all about the potion and he was sure she knew how much trouble he would be in if anyone found out what he had done. What she had done.

"Mr. Malfoy," Reason began and Draco lifted his head. "Why are you doing this? I mean, why are you allowing me to do this? Helping me?" She asked and Draco smiled – he didn't quite know himself.

"I promised that if you could do it, I would give it to you," he responded and she didn't seem satisfied.

"Were you that doubtful of my abilities? I mean, if you had any confidence that I may actually succeed, you wouldn't have let me do it, right?"

"I did not think you could do it, that's correct. But – I – Everyone is hiding something. Everyone has secrets and for every secret there is one out there to who wants to know – needs to know what it is. What their intent is, it doesn't matter, it is just a fact that where there is a secret there is a specific person whom it is being kept from. The fact that you are curious is natural and I think as a child you are allowed to . . . misbehave and disobey your parents. You should be allowed to meddle in their problems, as long as they are not forced upon you. I think you have more than earned the right to know what your father is keeping from you."

Reason seemed to contemplate this response and she looked into her Potions' teacher's eyes. "Do you think that this secret has something to do with you?" She asked and Draco coughed. He had wondered if it was somehow connected to him, that maybe that is why the universe seemed to have delivered this tiny blonde into his life. But he couldn't tell her that, couldn't tell her about what her father did, who he used to be.

"It may. Who knows. I think that you and I were brought together for a reason, whether or not that has to do with me. The sorting hat did say that if you wanted to get to the tree of knowledge you must go through the snake," Draco laughed and Reason's eyes widened.

"You knew? You heard what the sorting hat said?" She asked and Draco nodded.

"I hear and know a lot of things, Ms. Potter," Draco teased but Reason had a very serious look on her face.

"Do you . . . do you know about me . . . about my mother?" Reason asked and Draco stared at her.

"The blond woman?" Draco asked and Reason's face fell.

"Never mind, Professor. It's nothing. I will see you in class on Monday," Reason said quickly and excused herself, exiting Malfoy's office while tucking the potion into her robe pocket.

Draco stared after her as the door closed. _Know anything about her mother? _He mulled. _Was there something about the blond woman? But she seemed disappointed when I – is, maybe, the blond . . . no, they're twins . . . but, maybe the blond woman is not her mother?_ Draco stared out into space and tried to wrap his mind around this new piece of speculation.

"If the blond is not her mother, who is?" Draco asked into the empty office.

* * *

"You Americans are so weird," Nathanial commented as he stuck his finger in the cranberry jelly.

"Nathanial, do not stick your finger in the food," Hermione warned him from the living room and he stuck his finger in his mouth defiantly, shrugging nonchalantly and walking out of the kitchen.

Cadvan looked up at Nicholas who was measuring ingredients for the corn casserole. Nicholas set aside the measure of sweet corn and looked over at Cadvan.

"I don't think you are so bad," Nicholas said and Cadvan gave him a small smile before he went back to measuring ingredients for the stuffing. Riley, Reason, and Emma were around the kitchen island, each making a different dessert as Harry basted the turkey on the kitchen table. Ron was out getting the last minute supplies and picking up Luna and her three children that were still too young to go to Hogwarts.

Cadvan looked up as he heard Reason giggling. His sister was so bright. He watched as she threw powdered sugar at Emma, observing as Riley half-heartedly scolded them. He knew Emma had doubts about what Cadvan's father had told them to do, and Cadvan felt that way a little but whenever he looked upon his sister's innocent ivory face he felt fierce devotion flare in his heart and he wanted to protect her. Cadvan remembered when they were 7 and they had been playing in the park by themselves. The family had was visiting the park in mid-December and Harry and Riley cautioned the kids before letting them run off to the field. The two were playing, rolling around in the grass and yelling happily when suddenly a kitten appeared in their path. The kitten was so young it's eyes were barely open and the two kids looked around but they didn't see a mother cat or more kittens anywhere.

Cadvan trailed Reason as she walked back up to the kitten and sat down. Picking up the cat gently in her fingers she spoke to the kitten, trying to find some sign of life. The small thing looked like it wasn't breathing and didn't stir as Reason stroked its side. Cadvan leaned over his sister's shoulder and placed his hand on the kitten's chest – it was icy cold.

"He's cold," Cadvan stated and Reason tucked the small kitten into the folds of her jacket. Rubbing the outside of the fabric the two made their way back to their parents. When they arrived, Reason pulled the feeble creature from her jacket and their parents stared. Still rubbing gently but vigorously, Reason began to cry as she showed the small thing to their parents. Harry tried to coax Reason to give him the kitten and she shook her head quickly. Riley placed a hand on Reason's shoulder.

"Honey, the poor thing has passed," She tried to explain but Reason continued to shake her head. Cadvan stepped behind his sister and placed his hand over hers. Together they rubbed the kitten's thin fur and tried to resuscitate it, pouring their warmth into it. Suddenly, Cadvan felt the warmth leaving his hand. He looked to Reason and felt a vacuum like force pulling warmth from his arm then his chest then his legs and he watched as Reason's lips began to turn blue and she shivered as a light grew around their hands. The last thing Cadvan remembered at the moment was their parents calling out to them as everything went block and Cadvan fell into a frozen sleep.

Cadvan felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Nicholas looking at him with concern.

"Hey, you alright?" The British boy asked and Cadvan nodded. He looked back at his sister. Her compassion and love for all living things, including that kitten, had caused her still young magical powers to activate. It had drawn the warmth from the both of them, and when they woke up, they had been bundled up and placed in front of the fire place and between them was the kitten, sleeping soundly and breathing healthily. Every day for a week after that, Reason went back to the park with the kitten, trying to find its mother. The night she finally did, the calico cat had been sniffing around the spot that the two of them had found the kitten and when it saw them it was about to take off when Reason spoke.

"Wait," she said and the air around them changed. The cat's eyes relaxed and it stretched it's head forward, smelling the air. Reason walked up to it slowly and removed the kitten from the protective warmth of her jacket. As soon as the baby met the cool air, it began to mew and the mother cat trotted cautiously toward Reason. Reason lowered the kitten and the Calico cat dipped it's head into the child's hands, sniffing the distressed baby. Giving the kitten a few licks, the Calico mother picked up the baby in her teeth and she dashed off with her found young. When Reason turned around, Cadvan could only stare at her. She had tears pouring from her eyes but her smile was so large and genuine. That night was the first memory Cadvan could recall where he felt wholly and completely that he would do anything to protect the goodness in his sister.

Cadvan turned around and finished assembling the stuffing before placing it in a pan to bake. Nicholas handed him the corn casserole and they placed the two dishes in the oven.

"Hey, you want to go play some wizards chess?" Nicholas asked and Cadvan nodded. Nicholas slipped his hand into Cadvan's and pulled him through the house to the room they were sharing while the Potter's were staying with the Weasley's.

* * *

Although thanksgiving was an American holiday, the Potter's decided that they were going to continue to celebrate it even though they were now living in Europe. The Weasley's decided that they would host it and it turned into an all-out celebration as Harry, Riley, Ron, Hermione, and their kids were joined by Ginny, Angelina, Fred, George, Luna, Neville and all five of their children. The mood was high and Hermione chatted comfortably with Luna as she bounced the Longbottom's youngest son, Laevo, on her knees gently as he chatted with his sister Fauna who listened, sitting stone still as if what the five year old boy was telling her would lend some insight to solve a great problem or prevent a catastrophic event.

Flora sat between Emma and Reason and the three first year girls chattered as they ate; Flora expressing none of the shyness or awkwardness that was evident in her parents as she advised Reason confidently on matters of life. Harry sat next the Ron, toasting his old friend as they watched the large group around them. Riley was talking to Angelina whom she had just met and Ginny, slightly drunk, was debating heatedly with Fred as George smiled at the two. Nathanial, who was deeply interested in Herbology, talked seriously with Neville who was passionately explaining the evolution of acid spitting ferns in the Galapagos as Dextro, the Longbottom's 8 year old son, glared at Nicholas who was talking to Cadvan. Cadvan barely reacted to the young raven haired boy's death grip on the teenage boy's shirt.

The delicious feast went on and as dessert was brought out, the party began to wind down. Even though many of the youngest members of the group had been very excited for pecan pie, pumpkin cheesecake, and other delicacies, their eyes began to slip shut as their dinner settled. The mothers and fathers of the groupd laid their respective children down to sleep in the living room and when everyone returned to the table for dessert the only people left were Harry, Ron, Riley, Neville, the two sets of twins, Reason, and Angelina. The two mothers stayed in the living room with the other children and Emma and Flora had fallen fast asleep as they sung to Laevo on the floor. Ginny went up and fell asleep in her old room, tired after her long day of quidditch training and numerous shots of fire whiskey.

Reason was in the kitchen with Riley as the two prepared coffee to be had with dessert. When Riley went to check what she should bring out for coffee, Reason took this time to pull out the vile of veritaserum. She poured a cup of coffee and unstoppered the truth serum, carefully pouring a small amount of it into the glass.

"Reason," Riley called as she entered the kitchen. The girl jumped slightly, dropping the vile into the cup of coffee.

"Reason, we need sugar, milk, - what are you doing?" the blond woman asked and just before she rounded the kitchen island, Reason had fished out the vile and place it back into her dress pocket.

"I forgot we aren't taking individual glasses and accidentally poured one," Reason laughed, trying to repress her nervous tinge to the expression.

"That's okay, just throw it out, we can always make more if we run out," the woman said as she fished out the milk and cream from the fridge. Reason glanced at the glass, at a loss of what to do. She knew she couldn't give her father all of the serum – he would be projecting his truthful opinion to anyone and everyone for weeks – but she didn't want to lose this chance to find things out. In a hasty motion she picked up the glass and dumped it back into the pot.

"It's okay," she recovered and picked up the pot of coffee, " I hadn't added anything to it yet." The two returned to the dining room and Reason followed Riley around the table, pouring coffee after Riley placed the cups on the table. Reason sat down and sipped her milk, too nervous to eat. As the adults began to take sips of their coffee, the milk tasted almost sour in Reason's mouth and she struggle to swallow it, trying not to attract attention to herself.

"Reason," Harry whispered concernedly. "Are you alright?"

Reason nodded and he reluctantly turned his head back to the conversation.

"So, Fred, George, either of you ever going to get married?" Neville asked and the two responded suddenly.

"If we can marry each other," they responded and suddenly they clapped their hands over their mouths. Neville, however, had also been drinking fire whiskey so he perceived the whole thing as a joke.

"You guys and your jokes. I guess it's the whole twin thing, right? Although I guess I couldn't really see you too with anyone else. But if twins kissed, would it be like someone kissing their reflection or their hand?" He trailed and the twins laughed, trying to diffuse whatever might have just happened. They glanced at each other strangely.

"Must be a twin thing, right boys?" George asked his nephews and Nicholas threw a glare at his uncle.

"I would never marry Nate. I only like brunettes, like Cadvan," Nick said and he too looked surprised by his admonition. Cadvan and Nate both glanced at Nick as he excused himself from the room hurriedly.

"What is going on with the men at this table?" Angelina questioned and smiled, trying to distract from Nicholas' sudden exit.

"I'm not sure, I feel a little strange," Ron said and he placed a hand on his stomach. "Maybe I ate too much," he laughed and everyone relaxed.

Reason glanced out wide eyed and nervous. She knew it would affect them for at least an hour, due to the diffusion of the serum in the coffee – maybe less since she didn't know how it would interact with the caffeine. She needed to take her chance now and get out of the room before they realized what was going on or it began to fade.

"I feel kind of sick too," she admitted and Cadvan suddenly rushed to her side.

"I'll take you upstairs," he assured and she shook her head. "Daddy, can you carry me upstairs? I don't feel so good – I'm also kind of tired." Harry accepted and he stood, excusing himself from the table but encouraging his friends to continue their coffee.

Although Reason wanted to know if her father had something to do with her friends not letting her talk to Professor Malfoy, she wanted to ask questions about her mother before the potion wore off. "Daddy," Reason started as they stepped onto the second floor. "Where's mama?" Reason feigned a yawn.

"Downstairs, silly. You must be really tired," Harry laughed and Reason stared at her father as he carried her into the room she was staying in.

"No, MY mama. Everyone else has a mama that is theirs," she continued childishly, trying not to expose her agenda.

Harry stopped as he lay her on the bed. He looked away from her and before he could stop it, the words came out of his mouth.

"You don't have a mother like they do," he responded and he gasped.

"What do you mean papa? Where did I come from then?" she asked and, again, before Harry could stop the words, he spoke.

"I gave birth to you, Reason," he said and suddenly Harry got the keen feeling that he was under some sort of spell or potion. Harry looked at his daughter and winced as he looked at her wide eyed, confused, stare.

"Papa, what does that mean? We learned in school that it takes TWO people to make a baby. Who is my second parent?" Although Reason was shocked, she was trying to get answers before the potion wore off. Harry realized, as the words fell from his mouth, that whatever it was that was happening to him, he was pretty sure his daughter had something to do with it.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry responded and he stormed out of the room, unable to look into his daughter's eyes. He ran down the stairs and he strode into the living room where Hermione was watching over the sleeping crowd.

"Hermione," Harry stared, his voice bubbling with anger. "I think Reason slipped veritaserum into the coffee. I don't know when or how but I think she did and I'm pretty sure there is only one person she could have gotten it from."

_Oh, Draco,_ Hermione thought. _What have you done?_

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS! What do you think! I am so excited to see what's going to happen! What will Harry do? What will Reaosn do? SO MUCH LOVE! SO MUCH ANGST!**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my story!**

**S.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait, University and all has been ridiculous! Thank you , YellowJacket69, Daddys little crazy bitch, Silvermane1, TearfullPixie, Rohdry, RRW, and kagomya for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy perched on the edge of his desk. It was Monday, first year potions, Gryffindor/Slytherin and there was complete attendance except for one obvious absence. Emma Weasley worked with another Gryffindor with visible reluctance, however, unlike other situations when Reason Potter was late, the young Weasley didn't even bother to glance back at the door. Draco knew that something was wrong and his stomach twisted into knots as he thought of what might have happened with the potion.

The bell rang and everyone began clearing their cauldrons. Draco stood and reminded them of their homework and then called Emma Weasley to stay. Draco walked around his desk and took a seat in the chair there as Emma approached solemnly. The young Weasley's eyes darted around the room, avoiding her professors questioning stare.

"Ms. Weasley, can you inform me as to why Ms. Potter is absent today? It seemed to me as if you did not expect her to come at all, is that the case?" Draco asked and Emma seemed slightly watched as her mouth twitch and she swallowed nervously, trying to figure out what to say.

"We-well, she, uhm, she hasn't . . ." Emma sighed and dropped her head. She hadn't been able tos peak to her friend since thanksgiving. It was only due to the convincing of her mother and Riley that Reason came back to school. She didn't seem angry, just shocked and sad – Emma hadn't seen Mr. Potter even approach his daughter in the last few days. Emma didn't have to ask anyone what was going on because there was loud arguing and anger by almost everyone that had been present for dessert. They had been at Reason's behavior and Emma figured out quickly that Reason apparently used some sort of truth serum although it took the adults a long time to even toy with the idea because of the rareness of it and it's level of difficulty to brew. Emma had hardly been able to get a smile from her brothers and she began to worry about what was going to happen with everyone. But what of this should she tell her professor? Emma looked up at him as he stared at her expectantly.

"I – I don't know, exactly. Reason, well at Thanksgiving she – I don't know. She gave her father something, well she gave it to everyone and now the-" The door to the potions class opened and Emma stopped speaking while she and Draco looked to the entrance way expectantly. Green eyes appeared in the doorway and pierced the coziness of the room, creating a chilling silence. Emma shifted uncomfortably, "I – I'm sorry, he asked about thanksgiving and . . . "Emma trailed off as the figure made its way across the room to the conversing individuals.

"It's okay, Emma" the voice soothed coldly and Emma shifted uncomfortably as she watched steely green eyes staring down surprised gray ones.

"Emma, please leave us, I have something to discuss with Mr. Malfoy," Harry Potter commanded and Emma nodded, grabbing her things quickly and hurrying out of the room. As the door slammed shut Draco seemed to be pulled into the reality of the situation. He had been so stunned by Harry's presence that he didn't fully register the anger that seemed to be shaking the small man's frame. As Harry stepped closer, Draco tried to retreat but found himself against his desk.

"Draco Malfoy, you vile little rat. You slimy repulsive unpleasant cretin," Harry screamed and Draco, without an escape put on his best defense mechanism. Draco could see the frustrated twitch of Harry's face as the emotionless expression slid over the blond man's features.

"Potter, how nice to see you. It's been a while, how have you been?" Draco said coolly, with a small smirk. The smirk, however, slid off his face as an unsuspected punch connected hard with his chin and lower lip. Draco flew back against the table and felt the wooden desk jab into his lower back. Unable to catch himself, Draco's head cracked against the wooden surface vaguely covered with papers for his class.

"What do you want, Malfoy?!" Harry screamed while he grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and hoisted his up again. Draco's vision was speckled with dots and his head felt heavy on his neck.

"What business do you have giving my daughter Veritaserum? What purpose does it serve you? Do you enjoy butting into my life and making a mess of it?" Harry cried out and Draco was trying to pull all of his thoughts together when Harry suddenly flung him to the ground.

"My daughter – my daughter LIED to me. For what? To find out something about her . . . her mother? This is why I wanted to keep her from you. When she made it in to Gryffindor I was so happy, I thought she would be able to live out her life just fine, but then, then she met you and she began to act so much like. . . like a Slytherin! You know this puts your job at risk, giving something like that out to a student, to condone its unauthorized use. Why would you do that?" Harry was around the room and he stopped in front of Draco who had pulled himself up and was sitting against the leg of his desk.

"Because she brewed it, Potter," Draco spoke quietly and Harry stared at him, mouth open in surprise.

"What did you say, Malfoy?" Harry demanded and as he stalked toward Draco he watch the man flinch slightly.

"I said SHE BREWED IT, Potter" Draco growled and looked Harry in the eyes. "I don't know where your daughter got it from, but that girl, that little witch, is a genius. She could grow up to be better than me. Her skill, it is. . . it is amazing," Draco admitted and Harry rested against a desk. Draco swallowed hard and looked down at the ground. He didn't know what Reason had found out but obviously it had been bad and Draco felt a familiar pang of regret in his heart. He shouldn't have interfered, but – he looked up at Harry who was looking at him but seemed to be seeing past him, or into him, Draco wasn't quite sure.

"I know I shouldn't have interfered, but, there's something about that girl, Potter. She brings out something in me that I haven't felt in a long time, something I'm not even sure I've actually felt ever. This sense of – "Draco paused in his confession when he saw Harry's eyes glaring down at him. Of course Potter wouldn't want to hear what he had to say, he was never willing to hear anyone out. _That's not true_, Draco thought, there had been a time when they had been comfortable with each other, when Harry had listened to him and didn't judge him. Draco sighed and dropped his arms to his side.

"I know that I have no right to be saying any of this, but she reminds me of when you and I became friends. She doesn't judge me or try to manipulate me. She just takes me as I am, never asking about my past. I don't know what draws me to her so strongly, maybe it's because she is your daughter. I am not sure but what I do know is that I never wanted to hurt you, your family, or Reason, especially Reason," Draco finished and he glanced sidelong at Harry who was looking down at his shoes. Draco rubbed his jaw where it was aching and felt blood on his fingers – and oddly, it made him laugh a little.

Harry glanced over at Draco who was chuckling while looking at the blood on his fingers. Where Harry had felt anger just a few moments ago, he now felt emptiness – a hollow, nauseating sensation that made him want to lay down on his bed and hide away for a while. Harry's eyes met Draco's and the two stared at each other fully for the first time since the night they had spent together eleven years ago. Even on the day Draco left they didn't look each other fully in the eyes. Harry's mouth opened and almost before he could stop it, Reason's parentage was on the tip of her tongue. He would have spoken it if the doors hadn't opened violently with professor McGonagall barging in through the doors.

"Draco, Severus is – Oh, Hello Harry, you best come too. Severus is in trouble," The old woman informed them and the two men hurried after her as she ran to the headmaster's office. As they barreled through the door, Harry caught a flash of blonde from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Reason leaning against the wall next to the Potions classroom, head down and hands behind her back. Harry turned his head forward again and picked up the pace to catch up with Draco and Minerva. When they arrived in Severus' office, they were shocked by the sight in front of them; Severus was doubled over in pain in his chair, blood dribbling out of his mouth and a vile, coppery smell that suggested he had thrown up blood just before.

"Severus!" Draco cried and he ran to his friend. Draco immediately began checking Severus for signs of a wound and then he spotted the bottle of fire whiskey on the table. He picked it up and sniffed it and although he could smell something wrong he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Harry! Come here and watch him, I've got to – Draco started but when he looked up at the door way, just behind Harry was Reason, her long hair knotted and wild, her face red and her breathing heavy. Their eyes connected and neither noticed Harry looking between them.

"Bezoar?" Reason asked and Draco nodded. Severus coughed just as Reason turned and she looked back for just a moment before she took off, her hair flying behind her as her footfalls diminished. Harry's eyes followed Reason until she turned the corner and disappeared.

"Malfoy," Professor McGonagall addressed quietly and Harry looked to the older woman as she shut the door to the office.

"Minerva?" Draco looked up and asked curiously as the older woman moved across the room.

"How is he?" she asked and Draco turned back to Severus.

"He was poisoned, I'm not sure by what ye-" suddenly he felt a burning blade slide swiftly between his ribs and a searing pain racked his chest as he let out a strangled cry. As he hit the ground he felt his lungs filling with blood and let out a strangled cry. He looked to the door where Harry stood stunned his hand twitching on his jacket just above his wand. "Potter!" Draco gurgled painfully as he watched Minerva approach the brunette man in slow motion. "HARRY!" Draco cried out and his vision began to fade.

Harry watched as the woman approached him, his eyes switching from a collapsed Draco to her sinister expression. "Who are you?" he called out as he regained enough sense and control to slip his hands into his jacket and secure the end of the wand. "What have you done with Minerva?" Harry yelled and the voice laughed.

"We do not kill unnecessarily, Harry Potter. We only came to kill the traitors and the man who murdered our king," the imposter crooned sadistically. "She is alive in her home," the voice continued and as it raised its wand Harry drew his with impressive speed.

"Expelliarmus!Stupify!" Harry stepped forward to followed his insensible opponent. "Immobulus!" He finished and stood over his immobilized opponent. He would have to wait for what he presumed to be a polyjuice potion to wear off. In the shock of the moment, Harry had forgotten about Severus and Malfoy and they were brought to his attention again by feeble coughing coming from the raven haired man. As Harry ran to their side, the door burst open and Reason charged in. She only paused momentarily when she saw "McGonagall" paralyzed on the floor but when she saw Draco collapsed and bleeding she screamed running to his side.

"Professor!" She cried as she landed near him and placed her hands on him gently, dropping the potions into her lap. "Professor!" She screamed and tears flooded down her face as she gently nudged the still man. "Da-Daddy," she whimpered and Harry watched the scene with a growing ache in his heart. He had to save Draco and Severus, he had to get himself together and save them.

"Reason," Harry stated strictly and his daughter looked up him with swelling eyes and nodded. "What are those potions used for?" He asked and she wiped her face with her sleeve before standing swiftly. She picked up the small parcel and unwrapped it to reveal a stone. Harry followed her as she instructed him to sit Severus up so she could place it in his mouth. He opened the man's mouth as his daughter shoved the stone down Snape's throat and removed her hand.

"Now close it," she instructed, her voice quivering slightly. Harry held his friend's mouth shut and within a few moments the man began coughing. Harry placed his hand on his old professor's back as he began to recover and Reason darted from the room silently and by the time Severus was recovered enough to analyze the situation, Reason was back with a bottle of Dittany. She dropped to her knees behind Draco and Harry watched as the tears returned to her eyes again and she removed his shirt to reveal the wound in his chest. Harry's heart dropped as he watched his daughter murmuring muggle prayers under her breath as she un-stoppered the bottle and let a few drops fall on the man's ivory skin. The wound healed almost instantly and Harry felt a hand on his arm. Harry turned to Severus who looked at him seriously and Harry turned back to his daughter as she let out a heart-wrenching cry.

"Wake up," she screamed, sobbing. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up-" she repeated as she shook Draco's body more and more aggressively.

"Harry," Severus spoke, no obvious emotion in his voice. "Harry pass me that blood-replenishing potion there on the floor," he said and Harry numbly nodded and grabbed the potion his daughter had brought into the room. He marveled absent mindedly at his daughter's wit in the situation, judging the blood loss and knowing the man would need even smiled a bit, the dying man on the floor seemed to have no effect on his mood, or rather, Harry didn't feel anything at all - no happiness or sadness, just _nothingness_.

Even though Harry had experienced death and loss during the war, he couldn't quite understand the situation he was in right looked down at his daughter who was sobbing violently on top of the body of Draco, whom she had just discovered as her other parent. Harry looked to Severus who un-stoppered the blood-replenishing potion and took a subtle sip like a man would when sampling a new liquor. And the silence, Harry marveled at the fact that he couldn't hear a single thing as he glanced around the room numbly.

Reason's face rested against Draco's warm chest, her warm tears felt burning in comparison to his fading body temperature. Reason gripped the fabric of his shirt tighter and her whole body shook as the tears stopped flowing. Her eyes were still clenched in agony but there were no more tears, just a suffocating sensation and a helplessness that racked her body even more violently than the sobs did. Reason couldn't bring herself to look up when her father called her name quietly. His voice sounded distant and had its own absent quality about it. Reason just pressed her forehead into her fathers chest harder and willed for him to wake up. She had applied the Dittany as she had read in the books. She had saved professor Snape so why couldn't she save her own father?

Reason felt a hand on her shoulder, not pulling her but placing wight on her as the figure attached to it lowered themselves next to her. Reason sat up and looked at the raven haired man next to her.

"You are a very quick girl," Severus commented as he assessed his godson's body on the floor. "You saved my life," he complimented and Reason stared back at him dumbly, confused by his calm reaction. "Can you move over?" He requested politely and she turned herself over so she was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her hand on Draco's hair.

Severus lowered his head to the blond man's chest and laid his ear on the boy's ribcage. Everyone stared at him with confusion and hope and Severus strained to hear the faint gargle of blood stirring in Draco's lungs. Severus lifted himself and looked at Reason while Harry's eyes followed the two of them.

"He's breathing, but just barely, you have only a few more minutes; what are you going to do to save him?" Severus asked and Reason's eyes widened. _I have to do something. I need to save my father – but how?_

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long, College gets in a day and then exams so I have been swamped. Hope to get the next chapter up in about 2 weeks max. Hope everyone else who is having finals and things the best of luck!**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**Sincerely,**

**S.**


End file.
